


Once Upon a Christmas Time

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Ci sono storie che accadono a Natale e che sembrano essere state scritte dal destino in persona: il camino scoppiettante in una fredda sera di dicembre, il vischio appeso proprio sopra le loro due teste, la neve che cade al momento giusto...E poi ci sono storie in cui il destino non smbra azzeccarci poi più di tanto e la colpa di tutto quanto non può che ricadere su una madre iperprotettiva e impicciona, un padre rassegnato all'inevitabile, una regina con un urgente bisogno di un'altra mela avvelenata e un'eroina che quella mela avvelenata la morderebbe volontariamente pur di sfuggire a tutto quanto.O, forse, a volte il destino ha l'aspetto di un piccolo bambino che nella magia del Natale ci crede davvero.[Calendario dell'avvento SQ, sì, pure questo dicembre ve lo sorbite]
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. - 1 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota: si tratta di una what if? e, nello specifico, cosa sarebbe successo tra Emma e Regina se, dopo Neverland, a Storybrooke non fosse più successa una catastrofe dopo l’altra? Quindi sono ritornati tutti quanti sani e salvi da Neverland (compreso Hook, che verrà menzionato), Pan e Henry non si sono mai scambiati il corpo e quindi, purtroppo, per questa volta dovremo rinunciare anche a Zelena (è stata davvero difficile abbandonarla per questa FF, ve lo assicuro).  
> A parte questo, buona lettura!  
> T <3

_There's a tale about Christmas_

_That you've all been told_

_Little Saint Nick_ , The Beach Boys

«A proposito, partiamo il ventuno dicembre» cinguettò Snow, attirando l’attenzione del resto della famiglia. Henry, certo che, come sempre, gli adulti si fossero dimenticati di metterlo al corrente dei loro piani, guardava con confusione crescente ora sua nonna, ora suo nonno e ora Emma, riservando a quest’ultima una vaga nota di recriminazione. Almeno lei avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa. Ma più lo sguardo del ragazzino vagava dall’uno all’altro volto, più era certo che nessuno, al di fuori di sua nonna, avesse capito di cosa Snow stesse parlando. Il che, in realtà, non allarmò Henry più di tanto. David e Emma sapevano essere persone molto brillanti, certo, ma sembravano riservare tutto il loro acume per il lavoro. Per il resto, soprattutto quando Snow o la mamma erano coinvolte, sembrava che qualcosa, in loro, andasse in avaria.

La prima a riscuotersi fu Emma. «Partite?» domandò, curiosità nella sua voce, mentre addentava un altro pezzo di polpettone. «E dove andate?» aggiunse, guardando i suoi genitori. _I suoi genitori_. Non si era ancora abituata, doveva ammetterlo. Pensare a loro come a _mamma e papà_ faceva ancora strano.

«Partiamo?!» domandò David.

Snow annuì. «Non molto lontano. A qualche ora di macchina da Storybrooke. Ho prenotato uno chalet delizioso per tutti e quattro».

«Quattro?» domandarono all’unisono Emma e David.

Snow annuì, indicò con un gesto vago le persone sedute intorno al tavolo, come se fosse ovvio che avesse prenotato per tutti e quattro.

Che poi, quattro? Emma non riusciva proprio a capire a chi si riferiss-

E il polpettone le andò di traverso.

«Ma’!» esclamò Henry, esasperato, battendo vigorose pacche sulla schiena di Emma. Sul serio, doveva considerare l’idea di fare un controllo o qualcosa del genere, perché Emma sembrava completamente incapace di nutrirsi senza rischiare il soffocamento almeno un paio di volte a settimana, soprattutto quando cenavano insieme al _Granny’s_ e Regina li raggiungeva per portare Henry a casa.

«Sto bene, sto bene» esclamò infine Emma, paonazza, arpionando il proprio bicchiere d’acqua e trangugiandone il contenuto.

Snow ne approfittò. «Sì, insomma, dopo Neverland e tutto il resto, ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino trascorrere insieme, finalmente, un Natale in famiglia».

«Quindi viene anche la mamma?» domandò Henry, sorridente, un’espressione angelica in volto. Sapeva benissimo che Regina non era stata invitata. Henry adorava sua nonna e c’era stato un periodo, nella sua vita, in cui pensava a lei come alla sua _vera famiglia_. Ma ora le cose erano diverse. O, meglio, Henry aveva capito che le favole raccontano sempre e solo una parte della storia, nascondendo tutte le altre. E Snow poteva ostinarsi a ignorare la questione, ma Regina faceva parte della famiglia. Era la sua mamma. E se sua nonna voleva davvero passare un Natale in famiglia, allora Regina certo non poteva mancare.

«Certo che Emma viene» rispose Snow.

«Non ho mai detto sì! Si chiama sequestro di persona!» esclamò Emma e, escludendo l’accenno di assenso da parte di David, gli altri la ignorarono.

«Intendevo Regina» disse Henry.

Snow fissò il nipote, il sorriso tirato. Esitò.

Regina era la mamma di Henry, sì. E senza di lei non sarebbero mai tornati vivi da Neverland. Ed era cambiata, questo anche Snow poteva vederlo, ma…

«Se non c’è Regina, non vengo nemmeno io» si intromise Emma, convinta che sua madre non avrebbe mai accettato di-

«Ma certo che c’è anche Regina, Henry» rispose Snow, sorridendo al nipote. «Se vorrà venire, naturalmente. Emma, tesoro, perché non glielo chiedi tu questa sera, quando riporti Henry a Mifflin Street?»

Emma grugnì.

***

Regina aprì la porta di casa indossando ancora il tailleur di quella mattina, lo stesso che aveva fatto inciampare Emma nei suoi stessi piedi quando era andata al municipio per consegnare – in ritardo – alcuni documenti.

«Ciao, mamma!» esclamò Henry, prima che una delle due donne potesse dire qualcosa. «Emma ti deve chiedere una cosa!»

Regina alzò lo sguardo interrogativo su Emma. «Sì?»

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Non devi dire sì, se non te la senti».

«Ma io vorrei tanto che tu dicessi sì!» si intromise Henry, abbracciando Regina all’altezza dei fianchi e nascondendo il viso nell’addome della donna.

 _Piccolo stronzetto d’un manipolatore,_ pensò Emma tra sé e sé.

«Allora, signorina Swan?» la incalzò Regina. Ma il tono del sindaco non era poi tanto spigoloso e Emma sapeva perfettamente che era per via di Henry e di quegli abbracci di cui Regina era stata privata per molti anni.

«Ecco, il fatto è che Mary Margaret» e Emma notò Regina alzare gli occhi al cielo, «lei, sì, ecco, ti ha invitata a trascorrere il Natale con noi».

«Il pranzo di Natale?» domandò Regina, confusa.

«Non solo!» esclamò Henry, il tono pieno di entusiasmo. E ad Emma fu chiaro che il ragazzino aveva qualcosa in mente. Cosa, esattamente, non ne aveva idea, ma non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Henry stesse architettando qualcosa. Regina poteva anche non notarlo, irretita dalle moine di suo figlio, ma lo sceriffo era decisa a smascherare al più presto le trame diaboliche del ragazzino.

«Non solo?» chiese il sindaco a Emma, che si schiarì la voce.

«Mary Margaret ha prenotato uno chalet. Per trascorrere qualche giorno in famiglia. Tutti insieme».

«Perché siamo una famiglia!» aggiunse Henry, alzando lo sguardo e appoggiando il mento sulla pancia di Regina perché sua madre potesse vedere quanto felice lo rendesse la prospettiva di trascorrere una vacanza _in famiglia_. E, quella felicità, Henry non doveva certo fingerla, al contrario, era sincera. Non c’era nulla al mondo che desiderasse più dell’avere una famiglia felice.

Anche per questo riteneva essenziale che entrambe le sue madri acconsentisse alla trovata di Snow per la riuscita della sua nuova operazione. Lui lo sapeva come finivano queste cose perché lo aveva visto nei film. E finiva sempre allo stesso modo: quando due persone che fingevano di detestarsi venivano costrette a trascorrere il Natale insieme, non si separavano più.

E le sue mamme non sarebbero state da meno.

«Non-»

«Pensa che bello, mamma! Così nessuna delle due dovrà rinunciare a trascorrere il Natale con me!» urlò Henry, interrompendo Regina.

«In realtà, rinuncerei volentieri ad anda-» iniziò Emma.

«E poi ci tengo davvero tantissimo ad andare in uno chalet! Non sono mai stato in uno chalet!»

Emma fece una smorfia in direzione di Henry, prima di guardare Regina negli occhi.

Entrambe, sospirarono.

Henry sorrise. «Chiamo subito la nonna per dirglielo!» esclamò il ragazzino, sfrecciando attraverso la casa per raggiungere il telefono in salotto.

«Come hai potuto lasciarti manipolare così dal tuo stesso figlio?!» sibilò Emma, non appena Henry fu fuori portata d’orecchi.

«Detto dalla donna che si è fatta incastrare dalla sua stessa madre!» rispose Regina, nello stesso tono.

«Ah, beh, certo! Ora è colpa mia! Perché è sempre colpa mia, no?!»

«Mia non è di certo, signorina Swan!»

«State litigando?!» domandò Henry dal salotto.

«No!» risposero Emma e Regina all’unisono, senza distogliere l’una lo sguardo dall’altra.

Accadeva spesso, che dimenticassero il mondo, quando erano insieme.

Emma prese un respiro profondo. «Mary Margaret la preferivo quando non sapeva di essere mia madre».

«Anche quello è stata colpa tua» rispose Regina.

« _Ah ah ah_ » fece Emma, prima che il sindaco le sbattesse la porta in faccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buona sera e buon primo dicembre!  
> Come ogni anno, pubblicherò un capitolo al giorno, tendenzialmente di mattina (ma non sempre, come oggi, a seconda degli impegni della giornata!). Saranno capitoli molto brevi, come questo, proprio perché sono quotidiani.  
> E la canzone di oggi (citata ad apertura di capitolo) è: Little Saint Nick.  
> Grazie per aver letto!  
> A domani,  
> T. <3


	2. - 2 -

_Feeling Christmas all around_

_And I'm trying to play it cool_

_But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room_

_\- Santa tell me,_ Ariana Grande

«No».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Regina!»

«Signorina Swan» rispose il sindaco, le mani sui fianchi, un sopracciglio alzato.

Emma grugnì per l’esasperazione. «Non ha senso andare con tre macchine quando ne bastano due!» 

Regina fece per ribattere, quando Henry le interruppe, scendendo dal piano superiore. «State litigando?» domandò immediatamente alle sue madri, che si stavano guardando con ostilità all’ingresso.

«No!» risposero all’unisono.

Henry non ci credette nemmeno per un secondo.

«La signorina Swan non fa che dire sciocchezze. Come al solito» aggiunse Regina.

«Io?! C’è una sola persona irragionevole in questa stanza e sei tu!» protestò Emma.

Fuori, qualcuno suonò un clacson.

«Arriviamo!» urlò Emma, i nervi a fior di pelle.

Non erano ancora partiti per quel loro assurdo Natale in famiglia e già si era pentita di non aver finto un malore o qualcosa del genere. Il signor Gold, le aveva raccontato Henry, si era ferito un piede pur di non andare in guerra. Forse Emma aveva ancora tempo sufficiente per fare altrettanto. I gradini del patio del 108 di Mifflin Street erano particolarmente scivolosi in quel periodo dell’anno e non sarebbe nemmeno stato il suo primo scivolone a casa di Regina. Solo, questa volta, sarebbe rimasta a terra, fingendo un terribile, terribile dolore.

_Che peccato, davvero._

«Non capisco perché dovrei essere costretta a trascorrere due ore in macchina con te!» sbottò Regina.

«Perché è sufficiente una sola auto per me, te ed Henry!» rispose Emma, quasi urlando. «Perché prendere il pick-up _e_ il Maggiolino _e_ la Mercedes?!»

«La mamma ha ragione» fece Henry.

«Visto?!» esclamarono entrambe le donne, ciascuna sicura che il figlio si stesse riferendo a lei.

Henry si schiarì la voce. «Giusto. Due mamme. Sì. _Mmh_ , intendevo… Emma» disse infine.

«Visto?!» ripeté di nuovo Emma. Regina la guardò in cagnesco.

«D’accordo. Io e Henry ti aspettiamo in auto. Le chiavi per chiudere sono lì sopra» fece il sindaco, indicando il tavolino accanto all’ingresso.

Emma era confusa. «Cosa?» domandò. Ma nessuno le rispose, perché tanto Regina quanto Henry si erano già precipitati fuori, abbandonando Emma accanto alle valigie del sindaco.

«Non solo il tuo autista!» esclamò Emma, affacciandosi alla porta d’ingresso, in direzione di Regina che stava già salendo – con un’espressione di profondo disgusto in volto – dal lato passeggero del Maggiolino.

«Quindi prendiamo la Mercedes e guido io?»

«No!» urlò Emma.

Il rumore di un clacson, di nuovo, la fece sobbalzare. Emma alzò gli occhi e vide Snow nel pick-up, allungata verso il volante che le faceva segno di affrettarsi e David, alla guida, accanto a lei, con un’espressione rassegnata in volto.

Prendendo la valigia di Regina, che naturalmente aveva il peso di un intero armadio – probabilmente perché vi aveva fatto stare un intero armadio, Emma si diresse a passi pesanti al Maggiolino.

*

« _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_!» cantò Emma o, meglio, urlò con quanto fiato avesse nei polmoni, accompagnata da Henry che, seduto sul sedile posteriore del Maggiolino, si era sistemato al centro in modo che la sua testa spuntasse tra quella delle sue madri.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Dopo soli cinque minuti di viaggio, il sindaco era già convinta che fosse durato troppo.

*

Emma abbassò il volume della musica, le parole di _It’s the most wonderful time of the year_ quasi inudibili a causa del poco rassicurante rumore del motore del Maggiolino. Dietro, la testa appoggiata al finestrino, Henry si era addormentato. Lanciando solo un breve sguardo di sfuggita a Regina, Emma notò la dolcezza sul volto del sindaco e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, circospetta.

«Niente» rispose Emma, pur continuando a sorridere.

Regina studiò il profilo della signorina Swan per qualche secondo, i capelli biondi che cadevano in boccoli disordinati sulle sue spalle, le guance appena arrossate, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, attento e vigile. Le braccia nascoste dal cappotto nero che, a causa del freddo, Emma era stata costretta a indossare invece di quella ridicola giacca rossa che il sindaco si era imposta di odiare, solo per partito preso. Le mani dalle dita lunghe, affusolate, con le nocche appena screpolate a causa del freddo del Maine strette intorno al volante.

Tenendo il busto voltato appena in direzione di Emma, la testa appoggiata al sedile, Regina ebbe appena il tempo di stupirsi della sonnolenza che la colse all’improvviso e che le fece chiudere gli occhi. E preferì non pensare, nemmeno per un istante, a quanto al sicuro si sentisse lì, in quella ridicola bara su due ruote, con Emma e Henry.

« _And hearts will be glowing when loves one are near_ » furono le ultime note della canzone che Regina udì, prima di addormentarsi. 

*

Secondo il navigatore del proprio telefono, mancavano solo venti minuti all’arrivo. Frenando all’ennesimo semaforo rosso, Emma controllò nello specchietto retrovisore che il pick-up dei suoi genitori fosse ancora dietro al Maggiolino. Si erano fermati solo una volta, a metà tragitto, perché David potesse cedere la guida a Snow, che ora salutava Emma con entusiasmo. Accanto a lei, suo marito dormiva, la bocca spalancata e la braccia incrociate davanti al petto. E quante volte si era addormentata in quella stessa posizione, viaggiando su autobus o treni diretti a una città sconosciuta, in viaggi che sembravano sempre interminabili.

E Emma, inaspettatamente, si sentì… felice.

Non si era ancora del tutto abituata all’idea di avere una _famiglia_. Di avere dei _genitori._

E, forse, una parte di lei non si sarebbe mai del tutto abituata. Una sorta di assicurazione emotiva. Mary Margaret e David avevano già rinunciato a lei una volta, no? Cosa impediva loro di farlo nuovamente? Certo, la loro non era stata una scelta facile, ma…

Ma avrebbero comunque potuto scegliere di tenerla con loro. La dannazione eterna accanto alle persone che ami non è forse preferibile ad essere… soli?

E lo sguardo di Emma cadde su Henry, ancora addormentato. Scosse la testa, poi slacciò la propria cintura di sicurezza. Facendo attenzione a non svegliare Regina, si sporse con il busto, per quanto poteva, tra i due sedili anteriori, nel tentativo di raggiungere con il braccio la piccola coperta che teneva dietro, sotto il sedile del passeggero. Secondo la sua esperienza, può sempre capitare di dover trascorrere una notte in auto, all’improvviso. Con attenzione, lo sceriffo coprì Henry. 

Tornata al suo posto, il semaforo ancora rosso, Emma si concesse di osservare Regina.

Un privilegio raro, di quei tempi.

Dopo il loro primo incontro – in quella sera d’autunno, quando Henry per la prima volta l’aveva portata a Storybrooke, l’aveva portata a casa, Emma aveva dovuto imparare a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Regina, nonostante non volesse. E per quanto si fosse sforzata, Emma, di reprimere quella sensazione che aveva dentro, quel desiderio, quella necessità che sentiva di contemplare Regina ancora e ancora, alla fine aveva dovuto rinunciare.

Con un sospiro, Emma si sfilò la sciarpa dal collo e la usò per coprire Regina, posandola con delicatezza sulle sue spalle, temendo di svegliarla.

Il semaforo diventò verde e Emma si vide costretta a spostare di nuovo l’attenzione sulla strada.

« _I don’t want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need_ » attaccò in quel momento Mariah Carey alla radio.

*

Regina si trattenne dal rimproverare la signorina Swan per averla svegliata con tutto quel suo trafficare tra i sedili quando si accorse che Emma stava solo coprendo Henry perché non prendesse freddo.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sicura che lo sceriffo non si fosse resa conto che era sveglia, sperando di tornare ad addormentarsi immediatamente così da non dover affrontare quell’improvvisa tenerezza che il gesto di Emma aveva suscitato in lei.

Era per questo che Regina non voleva stare troppo vicino a Emma.

Per tutto quello che risvegliava in lei.

Ed era stata paura, all’inizio, paura che le portasse via il suo bambino.

E poi attrazione, perché Emma aveva quei luminosi occhi verdi che le ricordavano i boschi della sua infanzia e le cavalcate con Rocinante, quella felicità effimera che pure si ostinava a inseguire.

E poi rabbia. Rabbia per ciò che Emma _era_ , senza nemmeno saperlo. La Salvatrice. La rovina di quel lieto fine che aveva conquistato sacrificando tutto il resto. Anche se Regina quella felicità sentiva di averla persa per sempre, nonostante gli occhi verdi di Henry – di Emma, le facessero credere che fosse lì, a un soffio di distanza.

E le cose non avevano fatto che peggiorare. La fine della Maledizione, il rapimento di Henry, Neverland… Emma aveva risvegliato più e più parti di lei che Regina credeva di aver sepolto per sempre. Con Daniel.

E Emma non aveva alcun diritto di-

Sentì il suo profumo, Regina, il profumo di Emma.

Terribilmente vicino.

Si irrigidì, rimase immobile, in attesa.

Una sensazione di torpore sulle spalle.

I muscoli di Regina si rilassarono.

Fu solo quando arrivarono alla baita che scoprì che Emma l’aveva coperta con la sua sciarpa rossa. Dopo essere scese dall’auto, gliela restituì senza una parola, guardando in quegli occhi verdi tanto simili quanto diversi da quelli di suo figlio. E di Snow.

Le loro dita si sfiorarono appena, poi si allontanarono, unite solo, per qualche secondo, da quella sciarpa rossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlR0MkrRklg&ab_channel=ArianaGrandeVevo  
> Grazie per aver letto!   
> T. <3


	3. - 3 -

**\- 3 -**

_Catching up with folks we barely know_

_Sure it's madness, but it's magic._

«Ho pensato che non sarebbe stato un problema, per voi» disse Snow, cinguettando, rivolta a Emma e Regina. Se Snow fosse infastidita dalla prospettiva di trascorrere il Natale con la sua ex-matrigna, la ragione di tutta l’infelicità della sua via, Emma non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Mary Margaret le sembrava genuinamente entusiasta.

«E come sempre ti sbagliavi, Snow» sancì Regina, perentoria. Emma lanciò un’occhiata infastidita al sindaco. Certo che Snow si sbagliava, ma c’era modo e modo di dirlo, no?

«Ma a Neverland non era un problema» disse Mary Margaret, più confusa che offesa dal tono ostile di Regina.

«Neverland era diverso» rispose Emma, prima che il sindaco potesse aprir bocca. Regina si limitò ad annuire e incrociare le braccia al petto, guardandosi intorno.

Erano nella terza camera da letto dello chalet, quella che, nelle intenzioni di Snow, sarebbe stata destinata a Emma. Quando aveva prenotato, Mary Margaret aveva pensato che fosse proprio il posto adatto a loro. Tre camere, così ciascuno avrebbe avuto la propria: Snow e David, con una vera porta a dividerli dal resto della casa e della famiglia; una per Henry, con un letto da una piazza e mezza e una scrivania, così che potesse avere il suo spazio per scrivere, se avesse voluto; e una per Emma, con un letto matrimoniale e una splendida vista sulla valle sottostante.

Ma poi si era aggiunta Regina.

E Snow aveva pensato che sì, fosse un inconveniente, ma da poco. Quante volte Emma e Regina si erano stese l’una accanto all’altra, a Neverland? Non che fosse entusiasta all’idea di sapere che sua figlia avrebbe dormito accanto alla Regina Cattiva, ma Snow era ormai più che convinta che, escludendo Henry, Emma fosse quella che meno avesse da temere da Regina. E non si trattava solo del fatto che fosse _la vera_ mamma di Henry, anche se Emma detestava quando si rivolgeva a lei in quel modo. _Regina è la vera mamma di Henry, Mary Margaret_ , la rimproverava sua figlia. No, il fatto era che, in qualche modo, l’unica persona intorno alla quale Regina si concedesse di abbassare le proprie difese era, paradossalmente, proprio Emma. Si fidava di Emma. E viceversa.

Snow l’aveva notato per la prima volta a Neverland. Regina non chiedeva mai nulla a nessuno, abituata come era a governare un intero reame, e così anche Emma, cresciuta con la convinzione di non avere nessuno al mondo, era solita non rendere conto a nessuno, ma a Snow non erano fuggiti gli sguardi che si lanciavano in continuazione, una comunicazione silenziosa le cui parole sembravano note a loro e loro soltanto, perché, nonostante Mary Margaret non riuscisse mai a coglierne il significato, per loro non sembrava esserci nulla di più chiaro l’una per l’altra. Uno sguardo di Regina e Emma annuiva o scuoteva la testa, senza esitazione. Un’occhiata di Emma e Regina alzava gli occhi al cielo o le faceva un cenno di assenso.

E la cosa era continuata anche dopo, una volta tornati a casa, a Storybrooke. Il che aveva stupito Snow ancora di più: a Neverland, c’era in gioco la vita di Henry e, nel bene o nel male, collaborare e andare d’accordo era l’unica strada percorribile perché potessero andarsene da quella maledetta isola tutti insieme. Ma a Storybrooke, Henry non era in pericolo. Eppure, quella sotterranea, onnipresente intesa tra Emma e Regina era andata avanti. Litigavano? Sì, certo. Le assemblee cittadine erano diventate particolarmente interessanti da quando lo sceriffo e il sindaco si ostinavano a dover discutere ogni singolo punto dell’ordine del giorno fino allo sfinimento reciproco. Ruby aveva persino iniziato a portare i pop-corn, che condivideva con David nonostante lo sguardo di rimprovero misto a disgusto che il sindaco lanciava loro. Ma anche quelle discussioni avevano delle regole. Regole che, di nuovo, sembravano note solo ed unicamente a Emma e Regina.

Così, dividere una stanza per qualche giorno non era sembrato certo un problema, a Mary Margaret. Ma, evidentemente, doveva aver ignorato un qualche altro patto segreto tra Emma e Regina. Sospirò.

«Allora sarà meglio trovare un’altra soluzione» suggerì Snow, pensierosa. «Forse una di voi potrebbe dormire con Henry..?» suggerì poi, esitante.

Sia Emma sia Regina storsero il naso. «Il ragazzino ci teneva ad avere una stanza tutta per sé. Visto che al loft la condividiamo…»

«Devi trovarti una casa, signorina Swan» sentenziò Regina.

«Se mi dessi un aumento, forse».

«Ti pago fin troppo, visto il lavoro che non fai!».

«Che non faccio?! Ho spezzato una maledizione! Ti ho salvata dal cappello di Jefferson! A Neverland ho-»

«State litigando?!» urlò Henry dal piano terra, dove lui e David stavano parlottando fitto fitto tra loro.

«No!» risposero Emma e Regina all’unisono, guardandosi in cagnesco.

«Tornando alla stanza…» si inserì Snow, all’improvviso a disagio in loro presenza. «Ecco, sì-»

«Mi sembra chiaro che la signorina Swan dormirà sul divano. E io dormirò qui».

«Neanche per sogno!» esclamò Emma. «Mi sarei offerta di farlo, ma considerando la tua totale mancanza di cortesia-»

«Non si governa un regno con la cortesia, signorina Swan».

«Non me ne frega un ca-»

«Emma Swan» intervenne Snow, più per istinto che per reale intenzione. Interveniva sempre, a scuola, quando un bambino si stava lasciando sfuggire una parolaccia in sua presenza.

Emma prese un respiro profondo, guardando Mary Margaret per un breve istante, prima di marciare verso il letto e lasciarsi cadere sul lato destro. «Io dormirò qui» annunciò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Beh, allora» fece Regina, raggiungendo il lato libero del letto, sedendosi con eleganza, la schiena dritta, come se fosse il trono da cui dispensava giustizia e punizioni su tutti i suoi sudditi, «io dormirò qui».

«Se credi che io abbia problemi, allora ti sbagli!» fece Emma.

«Non ci sono problemi nemmeno per me».

«Bene!»

«Bene!» rispose il sindaco, ogni lettera iniettata di acidità.

«Bene» fece Snow, schiarendosi la gola. «Quindi, alla fine, non c’è alcun problema per voi».

Emma e Regina le rivolsero un identico, risentito sguardo.

**NdA**

Buona sera <3

“And there was only one bed!”, ma a quanto pare per Emma e Regina non è un problema, quindi…

(Sorry per l’ora tarda, non era mia intenzione, ma non so perché oggi ho sentito un bisogno impellente di riordinare ogni singolo armadio della mia camera ahaha).

A domani,

T. <3


	4. - 4 -

_I see your smiling face_

_Like I've never seen before_

_\- What Christmas means to me_ , Stevie Wonder

Con un sorriso, Mary Margaret si era dileguata dalla stanza, lasciando Emma e Regina sole, ciascuna dal proprio lato dal letto.

«Che poi è vero che a Neverland non era un problema» considerò Emma, sdraiata con le braccia piegate dietro la testa e il viso rivolto al soffitto. Nonostante questo, lo sceriffo sentì lo sguardo che Regina le rivolse bruciarle il volto.

«Non è questo il punto, signorina Swan».

«E quale è il punto?» domandò Emma, voltandosi a guardarla.

Regina si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la propria valigia, sollevandola e appoggiandola sopra l’alto comò di legno per aprirla.

«Il punto è che tua madre non avrebbe dovuto dare per scontato che ci sarebbe andato bene! Avrebbe dovuto almeno avvisarci!»

Emma fece una smorfia. « _Beh,_ se la metti così…»

«Se la metto così _cosa_?» domandò Regina, aprendo il primo cassetto del comò e controllando che fosse pulito. «E comunque ci sono sette cassetti. Userò i primi quattro».

Emma tardò un secondo a rispondere, non avendo compreso immediatamente che Regina si stava riferendo ai cassetti per i vestiti. « _Nah,_ non mi servono. E se la metti così, allora non hai tutti i torti».

«Non ho _nessun_ torto» fece Regina, sistemando con attenzione i suoi maglioni, in modo che non si sgualcissero. «E cosa vuol dire che non ti servono i cassetti? Dove hai intenzione di mettere i vestiti?»

«Da nessuna parte» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Stanno bene dove sono».

Regina si girò verso Emma per un paio di secondi soltanto, il tempo strettamente necessario per giudicare lo sceriffo, prima di riprendere a sistemare i maglioni. 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che Emma parlasse di nuovo. «Ma poi che cosa potevi aspettarti, da Mary Margaret. Non mi aveva nemmeno avvisata sui suoi programmi di Natale».

«Già» fece Regina, sbuffando. «E poi sono io quella tirannica».

«Mamma, posso andare nel bosco con il nonno?» domandò Henry, affacciandosi nella stanza di Emma e Regina. Sorrise allo sceriffo, ma la domanda era rivolta al sindaco. «Ma… State litigando?»

«No» risposero Emma e Regina all’unisono.

«Hai sistemato i tuoi vestiti?» aggiunse poi il sindaco.

«No, ma-»

«Potrai andare quando avrai sistemato i tuoi vestiti, Henry».

«Ma Emma non ha sistemato i suoi!»

«Emma si stava giusto alzando per farlo. Non è vero, signorina Swan?» domandò Regina, voltandosi verso lo sceriffo con il sorriso più minaccioso che Emma avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

Ma no che non era vero, Emma non aveva alcuna attenzione di alzarsi per sistemare la valigia. Non aveva senso. Sarebbe stato molto meno faticoso togliere solo i vestiti che avrebbe effettivamente usato in quei giorni, usarli, lanciarli nell’armadio alla rinfusa, rimetterli in valigia solo quando fosse arrivato il momento per tornare a casa.

Tuttavia, Emma alzò il pollice e annuì, a conferma delle parole del sindaco.

Henry si piantò sulla soglia, incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò Emma con aria di sfida. «Non mi sembra che tu ti stia alzando».

Emma si tirò su sui gomiti, guardò il ragazzino, poi Regina, poi di nuovo il ragazzino. La genetica? Una barzelletta. Perché Henry lo sapeva benissimo che Emma non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di alzarsi da quel letto fino all’ora di cena. Ma Henry sembrava deciso a far soffrire anche gli altri, se lui era costretto a soffrire. E, in quel momento, con quell’espressione in volto, era una riproduzione perfetta di Regina.

Emma si vide sconfitta e, con un verso contrariato, si alzò dal letto. «Visto? Ora lo faccio!»

«Forza, Henry, va’ anche tu. Poi potrai uscire con David» fece Regina.

Henry annuì e sfrecciò verso la sua camera, mentre Regina gli urlava di coprirsi bene prima di uscire.

«E tu cosa credi di fare?» domandò poi il sindaco alla signorina Swan, che aveva giunto le mani davanti a sé e aveva piegato le ginocchia, per tuffarsi nel letto come se si trattasse affettivamente di una piscina.

«Un pisolino, a voler essere sincera».

«Devi sistemare i vestiti».

«Ma io mica voglio uscire con David» protestò Emma.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Henry lo saprà, se lascerai i vestiti in valigia».

«Ma-»

«Lo saprà».

Emma alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. Sconfitta, si diresse verso l’armadio a quattro ante posto di fronte al letto e lo aprì. Ignorò l’asta appendi abiti della sezione centrale e annuì soddisfatta in direzione delle mensole a lato. Poi, aprì la propria valigia, ne estrasse una delle due pile di vestiti e la mise, quasi lanciandola, su uno dei ripiani. Fece lo stesso anche con la seconda pila, prima di chiudere tutte le ante dell’armadio, la propria valigia e poi buttarsi nuovamente sul letto.

«Contenta, ora?»

Regina non rispose.

*

«Dove è, Emma?» domandò Snow, che stava armeggiando nella piccola cucina dello chalet quando Regina la raggiunse. Aveva con sé un paio d’occhiali e una cartellina nera, che aveva tutta l’aria di contenere dei documenti di lavoro.

«Si è addormentata» rispose il sindaco. «E no, non l’ho avvelenata, se è questo che temi».

«Non ho pensato che-»

«Come vuoi» rispose Regina. «E hai messo troppo sale in quello stufato» commentò Regina, indicando con il mento la pentola davanti a Snow.

«Non è vero!» protesto questa.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, prima di allontanarsi per sistemarsi in salotto, su uno dei due divani a due posti sistemati intorno al camino per leggere qualche documento prima di cena.

*

«Hai acceso tu il camino?» domandò David a Emma una volta che fu rientrato dalla passeggiata con Henry. Entrambi, nonno e nipote, si erano precipitati davanti alla fiamma guizzante non appena avevano messo piede nello chalet, infreddoliti, con i nasi rossi, ma sorridenti.

«Scherzi?» fece Emma, sbadigliando, sprofondata in uno dei due divani su cui si era trascinata dopo un pisolino che invece di rinvigorirla l’aveva distrutta ancora di più. «Mi sono appena svegliata. Non sapevo nemmeno ci fosse un camino».

«L’ho acceso io» fece Regina, che era ancora seduta sull’altro divano, gli occhiali in bilico sul naso, i documenti in grembo.

«Oh» fece David. «Grazie. È stato bello rientrare e trovarlo acceso».

Regina annuì soltanto.

Emma pensò che gli occhiali da vista, che non le aveva mai visto, donassero fin troppo al sindaco.

*

«Allora, come era lo stufato?» domandò Mary Margaret, non appena anche Emma e David, alla loro seconda portata, ebbero finito di mangiarlo.

«Eccellente come sempre» fece David.

«Già, delizioso» rispose Emma, con un sorriso. «Forse un po’ salato, ma davvero buonissimo!»

«Io l’avevo detto» commentò Regina a mezza voce, prima di bere un sorso d’acqua.

«Come?» fece Emma che, pur seduta accanto a lei, non sentì.

«Allora, chi vuole il dolce?» domandò immediatamente Mary Margaret, alzandosi in piedi, la voce ancora più acuta del solito.

«Io!» risposero all’unisono Henry, Emma e David.

«Hai fatto la torta di mele, mamma?» domandò il ragazzino al sindaco. Emma vide la schiena di sua madre, che si era allontanata per prendere la crostata di albicocche che aveva preparato, irrigidirsi.

«No, tesoro, non-»

«Ma puoi farla un giorno? Per favore!»

«Henry, non so se-»

«Oh, dai, Regina. Lo sanno tutti che i tuoi dolci alle mele sono buoni da morire!» esclamò Emma e, lo sceriffo ne fu sicura, il sindaco riuscì a stento a contenere una risata, a giudicare da come si portò il tovagliolo alla bocca per pulirsi da briciole inesistenti.

«Emma!» esclamò invece Mary Margaret, portandosi una mano al cuore.

«Troppo presto, immagino».

Henry fece una smorfia nella sua direzione. «Le battute non sono il tuo punto forte, Emma».

«Come no? Ritira subito quello che hai detto!» lo minacciò lo sceriffo, divertita.

David, intanto, si era alzato per aiutare Mary Margaret con la crostata. Il primo ad essere servito fu, naturalmente, Henry e, con il ragazzino distratto, Emma ne approfittò per chinarsi appena verso Regina, perdendo quasi l’equilibrio quando il profumo del sindaco le riempì i polmoni.

«Ma la fai lo stesso la torta di mele, no?» le domandò bisbigliando.

«Non vedo l’ora di servirne una fetta a tua madre» rispose Regina in un sussurro.

Si scambiarono un sorriso divertito, ma distolsero subito lo sguardo l’una dall’altra, temendo di non riuscire a non scoppiare a ridere per l’assurdità della situazione.

Nessuna delle due si accorse della luce negli occhi di Henry, che le osservava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!   
> La canzone di oggi è: What Christmas means to me, Stevie Wonder.  
> Grazie per avere letto!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	5. - 5 -

_Silent night, holy night!_

_All is calm, all is bright!_

_\- Silent night_

L’intero chalet era sprofondato nel silenzio, tranne il salotto, dove il fuoco nel camino scoppiettava ancora, illuminando il basso tavolino su cui Emma e David stavano ancora giocando a carte nonostante la notte fosse calata da un pezzo e il resto della famiglia fosse già andata a dormire.

Concentratissima, Emma guardava alternativamente le proprie carte e quelle sul banco, cercando di decidere nella propria testa quale fosse la scelta migliore per quella mano. Nonostante avesse perso il conto delle partite giocate quella sera con David, non aveva ancora completa familiarità con i meccanismi e le regole di quelle carte, che venivano dalla Foresta Incantata. David le aveva insegnato a giocare solo qualche ora prima, mentre Henry aveva preferito farsi raccontare da Snow alcune storie della sua giovinezza come principessa. Regina si era seduta alle spalle di Emma, suggerendole di tanto in tanto quale carta giocare o schiarendosi rumorosamente la gola ogni volta che lo sceriffo stava per sbagliare. E da quando Regina era andata a dormire, per Emma era iniziata una serie ininterrotta di partite perse.

Infine, Emma calò la carta che aveva scelto. 

E David sorrise, trionfante. Aveva vinto di nuovo.

«Oh, andiamo!» esclamò Emma, a mezza voce, per non disturbare gli altri che stavano dormendo.

Attirando a sé la montagna di caramelle e cioccolatini che avevano scommesso, David ghignò. «Lo sapevo che le tue vittorie erano tutte merito di Regina!»

«Ehi! Non sono così scarsa» rispose Emma, mettendo il broncio. Le rimaneva una sola caramella.

David scartò un cioccolatino e se lo mise in bocca. «Non lo sei, affatto. È un gioco difficile, mi ci sono voluti mesi prima di riuscire a vincere contro tua madre, quando me lo ha insegnato. E a Snow lo ha insegnato Regina e Regina non ha mai perso una singola partita».

«Stai scherzando?! Non ha mai perso?!»

«Mai» confermò David, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ma è impossibile!»

David scartò e mangiò un altro cioccolatino. «Deve avere una strategia di un qualche tipo. E di certo l’ha insegnata a Henry, perché raramente vinco contro di lui».

«Ma non è giusto!»

David si strinse nelle spalle. «E non credere che non abbia provato a estorcere a Henry il suo segreto. O a tua madre. Sono sicura che Regina lo abbia detto anche a Snow».

«Ma tu hai vinto contro di lei».

David si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono abbastanza sicuro che mi abbia fatto vincere».

Emma sorrise e annuì. Il _Vero Amore_ e tutto il resto.

«Si è fatto tardi, dovremmo andare a dormire anche noi» aggiunse David, alzandosi da terra e poi porgendo una mano ad Emma per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Poi, l’uomo raccolse una manciata dei propri dolci e li porse a Emma.

«Ma li hai vinti tu» protestò lo sceriffo. «Sono tuoi».

«E quindi posso darli a chi voglio. E voglio darli a mia figlia» rispose David, sorridendo, un vago rossore sulle guance.

Emma esitò un attimo ancora prima di prendere le caramelle e infilarle velocemente nelle tasche della felpa.

«Grazie» bisbigliò poi. «Papà» aggiunse, prima di dileguarsi dal salotto.

*

Non era come se Emma avesse dimenticato che avrebbe condiviso il letto con Regina, quanto piuttosto il fatto che non era assolutamente pronta a tutta quella situazione.

Non appena entrò nella propria stanza, il più silenziosamente possibile, Emma rimase paralizzata. Sul comò accanto alla porta, Regina aveva lasciato accesa una piccola lampada da tavolo, che spandeva una voce calda e soffusa, illuminando il viso del sindaco. Emma notò anche un bigliettino sul comò, su cui riconobbe immediatamente la grafia ordinata di Regina, avendola spesso vista sui documenti della stazione di polizia:

_Ricordati di spegnere la luce prima di venire a letto._

_E NON mi svegliare._

_\- R_

E Emma fu toccata dal gesto di Regina, di lasciarle la luce accesa per facilitarle le cose, ma anche irritata dal fatto che avesse creduto necessario scriverle un biglietto per ricordarle di spegnerla prima di mettersi a letto o di non svegliarla. Non era una bambina, Emma.

Sempre silenziosamente, raggiunse l’armadio davanti al letto, da cui estrasse il suo pigiama: un paio di pantaloncini tanto vecchi che Emma non ricordava più nemmeno dove li avesse comprati – ammesso ma non concesso che li avesse comprati e non rubati – e una maglietta a maniche corte di numerose taglie più grande – e questa era sicura di averla rubata, ma non ricordava dove.

Si cambiò, imponendosi di non voltarsi a guardare Regina addormentata nonostante l’immagine del suo viso illuminato da quella calda luce le si fosse stampata nella mente, chiedendole con insistenza e urgenza di voltarsi a guardarla ancora e ancora.

Emma non aveva mai capito che cosa spingesse la gente a diventare un artista, non fino a quando non aveva incontrato Regina Mills e aveva sentito in sé un indiscutibile imperativo di farsi testimone di tutta quella bellezza, di renderla immortale. Di cantarla, di dipingerla, di scolpirla.

Sempre a passi silenziosi, Emma si diresse verso il letto, ancora pensando a Regina, e concedendosi solo un piccolo sguardo a quel volto e-

«Dannazione!» esclamò Emma, prima che potesse fermarsi, quando sbatté il piede contro la gamba del letto. Si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca, nel tentativo di soffocare gli altri gemiti di dolore che premevano per uscire, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Osservava Regina, terrorizzata all’idea di averla svegliata. Ma, dopo secondi che a Emma parvero interminabile, durante i quali il sindaco non si mosse, lo sceriffo concluse di averla fatta franca e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Si stese sul letto, chiuse gli occhi, cercando di-

«La luce, Emma» disse allora Regina.

Emma spalancò gli occhi. _La luce! Dannazione!_

«Sei sveglia?!» domandò invece lo sceriffo.

«Hai tirato un calcio al letto. Mi hai svegliata».

«Non ho tirato un calcio al letto! È il letto che si è messo dove non doveva».

«Perché questa è naturalmente una spiegazione più logica della tua distrazione».

«Non sono distratta!»

Regina, finalmente, si voltò verso Emma. «Ti ho lasciato un bigliettino per dirti di spegnere la luce. E hai lasciato la luce accesa».

E Emma si alzò di scatto dal letto, incapace di sopportare la vista di Regina accanto a lei, i capelli scuri sparsi sul cuscino bianco, le labbra piene senza una traccia di rossetto, gli occhi caldi appena velati di sonno.

Spense la luce, poi si diresse di nuovo verso il letto.

Di nuovo, colpì una delle gambe con il proprio piede, sempre lo stesso. «Dannazione!» esclamò di nuovo.

«Se svegli Henry avrò il tuo cuore per colazione» sibilò Regina nel buio.

« _Se svegli Henry avrò il tuo cuore per colazione_ » disse Emma, con voce acuta, facendole il verso.

Sotto le coperte, Regina le tirò un calcio, colpendo il piede già dolorante di Emma.

«Ah! Regina!»

La porta della loro stanza si aprì, entrambe si misero a sedere nel letto. «State litigando?»

«No!» esclamarono, riconoscendo immediatamente la voce di Henry.

«Tesoro, cosa fai ancora sveglio?» domandò Regina.

«Mi scappava la pipì» rispose Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle. «E vi ho sentito parlare».

«Quindi, giusto per essere chiari, ragazzino, non sono stata io a svegliarti, giusto?» domandò Emma, temendo la risposta.

«No. Perché?» rispose Henry, circospetto.

«Perché tua madre è un idiota» rispose Regina. «Forza, torna a dormire, Henry. O domani sarai stanco». 

Henry annuì. «Buonanotte!»

«Buonanotte, Henry» rispose Regina.

«’Notte, ragazzino» le fece eco Emma.

«Visto? Non avrai il mio cuore per colazione» sentenziò Emma, non appena Henry si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle.

«Ma se continui così lo avrò come spuntino notturno».

Emma, nel buio, fece una smorfia. Regina non era particolarmente simpatica di notte. «Senti, ma è vero che non hai mai perso una partita a-»

«Emma Swan, se non la smetti immediatamente di parlare, giuro che-»

«D’accordo, d’accordo! Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto» fece Emma. «Buonanotte, Regina» aggiunse poi.

Per tutta risposta, Emma ottenne solo un sospiro sconsolato di Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!   
> Allora, la canzone di oggi è Silent night (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BRVkgaIcaE&ab_channel=kellyclarksonVEVO ), che Regina chiaramente non ha avuto.   
> Grazie mille per aver letto!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	6. - 6 -

_So I found a color_

_That only tells the truth_

\- _Wrapped in red_ , Kelly Clarkson

Regina aprì gli occhi e si irrigidì all’istante, non riconoscendo la stanza in cui si trovava, prima di ricordarsi di quella ridicola idea di Snow in cui era stata coinvolta contro la propria volontà e solo per amore di Henry. Stesa supina, lo sguardo al soffitto di legno, Regina si godette il silenzio della mattina per qualche istante. Non sempre aveva amato l’alba. C’era stato un periodo, anni prima, in cui aveva temuto l’arrivo di un nuovo giorno e ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi, sperava che quella notte sarebbe stata eterna. Era appena diventata la seconda moglie di re Leopold e tutti quanti la credevano non solo la donna più fortunata, ma anche la più felice dell’intero regno. Regina non si sentiva né felice né fortunata. Solo miserabile. E senza speranza.

Ma poi, le cose erano cambiate. Regina aveva fatto quello che andava fatto per liberarsi di Leopold, aveva continuato a regnare, ossessionata dal desiderio di vendicare la morte di Daniel e quel futuro che Snow le aveva strappato impunemente. Alba e tramonto avevano perso di significato, in quei giorni. Che fosse giorno o notte, Regina viveva in una perpetua tenebra, che nemmeno la Maledizione era riuscita a squarciare.

Poi, Henry era entrato nella sua vita. C’era speranza, ora, nella vita di Regina. E aveva iniziato ad amare l’alba giorno dopo giorno, seduta su una scricchiolante sedia a dondolo nella cameretta di Henry, che non voleva saperne di dormire per più di poche ore a notte. Con il suo bambino stretto al cuore, Regina osservava i raggi del sole sciogliere, piano piano, il buio. Henry non dormiva, ma non piangeva, attento e rapito anche lui dallo spettacolo del sole che sorge. E sembrava, a Regina, che ci fossero solo loro al mondo, che nulla avrebbe potuto separarli o fare loro del male, che la notte era ormai passata per sempre e mai più sarebbe tornata.

E anche quando Henry era cresciuto, Regina aveva continuato ad amare l’alba e il suo silenzio e la certezza che portava sempre con sé, che il mondo gira e con esso la fortuna, che non ci sono notti senza fine e che ogni tristezza e ogni male e ogni disperazione, prima o poi, devono finire, per lasciare posto a una nuova alba.

Anche quella mattina, Regina assaporò il silenzio che la circondav-

Un grugnito fece sussultare all’improvviso il sindaco, che voltò la testa alla propria sinistra. Emma Swan dormiva a pancia in giù, braccia e gambe spalancate a formare una stella, il viso coperto da una massa informe di capelli biondi rivolto verso Regina.

La punta di fastidio che il sindaco provò scemò immediatamente. Non odiava più Emma. Non era più come all’inizio, quando Regina aveva creduto che Emma fosse arrivata per restituirla alla notte e al buio. 

Anche le cose tra lei e Emma erano cambiate.

E Regina non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire quando o in che modo.

Non odiava più Emma, di questo era certa. E dopo Neverland… Dopo Neverland Regina si sentiva legata a Emma in una maniera che sembrava trascendere ogni logica e ogni ragione. Il sindaco si diceva che la causa fosse stata l’aver quasi perso Henry e l’averlo ritrovato sano e salvo. Non era una menzogna, ma non era nemmeno la completa verità.

Ed era parte del motivo per cui Regina non era stata per nulla entusiasta di dover condividere un letto con Emma, in quello chalet. Perché… Perché Regina si sentiva al sicuro, accanto a Emma. Non aveva più paura che le portasse la notte, al contrario. Emma aveva i colori dell’alba. L’oro freddo dei capelli, l’incarnato pallido del viso, il rosa delicato delle guance.

E preferiva non pensarci, Regina, al perché Emma le ricordasse tanto l’alba né voleva chiedersi sE la sorte le avesse insegnato ad amare l’alba solo perché sapeva che, un giorno, avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che ne portava i colori.

*

«Eccoti, finalmente! Buongiorno, tesoro!» cinguettò Snow non appena Emma raggiunse la cucina. Lo sceriffo si limitò ad alzare una mano in segno di saluto, prima di accasciarsi sulla sedia accanto a Henry. Il ragazzino si appoggiò a lei, entrambi avevano gli occhi chiusi.

Regina, che stava finendo di preparare la cioccolata per Henry, lanciò loro un’occhiata e sorrise. Svegliare Henry per andare a scuola, in tutti quegli anni, era sempre stato difficile. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Emma non sarebbe stata da meno.

«Hai dormito bene, Emma?» domandò Mary Margaret, seduta di fronte alla figlia, dopo un sorso del tè che stava bevendo per colazione.

Emma annuì. «Ma non abbastanza» riuscì poi a sbiascicare.

«Almeno qualcuno è riuscito a dormire» commentò Regina, sistemando la tazza di cioccolata di fronte a Henry, che sembrò risvegliarsi all’improvviso. Anche Emma, sentendo il profumo, si mise più dritta.

«E per me?» domandò con un filo di voce, il tono speranzoso.

Regina aveva una seconda tazza in mano, ma si limitò a stirare le labbra in una linea sottile.

«È per me, vero?» domandò lo sceriffo.

«Non sei capace di prepararti la colazione da sola?»

«Certo» fece Emma. «Ma di solito pago Ruby per farlo. Far girare l’economia è importante».

«Non che ti meriti la cioccolata, questa mattina».

«Come no? È per la storia della luce?»

«Di cosa parlano?» domandò David a Snow, in un sussurro. La donna si strinse nelle spalle.

«E dei calci al letto!»

«Non ho tirato calci al letto! È il letto che si mette-»

«State litigando?» domandò Henry, la bocca sporca di cioccolata.

«No!» esclamarono Emma e Regina all’unisono.

«No?» domandò David, interrogativo, alla moglie che, di nuovo, si strinse nelle spalle. «Sai come sono».

Emma e Regina si studiarono per qualche istante, lo sguardo supplicante di Emma che si scontrava con quello all’apparenza duro e insofferente di Regina. Infine, con un sospiro, il sindaco appoggiò la tazza che aveva tra le mani davanti ad Emma.

«Non ti ci abituare. È solo perché ne ho fatta troppa per Henry» disse Regina, mentre versava nella propria tazza una doppia dose di caffè.

Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su Emma, Regina la vide rivolgerle un sorriso tale che nessuna alba avrebbe mai potuto competere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buona domenica!   
> La canzone di oggi è Wrapped in red di Kelly Clarkson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpIIl1lv_rU&ab_channel=RebelWarrior
> 
> E se qualcuno volesse la playlist delle canzoni di questo calendario, la potete trovare qui (sarà aggiornata giorno per giorno!): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jl1cp6a4z1oZU5Dm8EJpy?si=srC1UBByQGmcYFpfj6-dlg
> 
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3


	7. - 7 -

_My heart skipped and I reacted_

_Can't believe that this is happening_

_\- You make it feel like Christmas,_ Gwen Stefani

«Ehi, Regina?»

«Sì, Emma?»

Lo sceriffo deglutì. Era seduta sul tappeto del salotto, a gambe incrociate, con le carte in mano, all’improvviso dimentica di quello che voleva chiedere al sindaco, che ora la stava osservando da sopra gli occhiali da vista, avendo interrotto la lettura di quello che sicuramente era un noiosissimo documento di lavoro.

«Emma?» la chiamò di nuovo Regina, riscuotendo l’altra dai suoi pensieri. Sul serio, il sindaco non ricordava che lo sceriffo avesse una soglia di attenzione tanto bassa.

Anche Snow e David, seduti sull’altro divano con Henry in mezzo, alzarono gli occhi dal cruciverba che stavano completando tutti insieme per osservare Emma e Regina. Lo sceriffo avvampò, sentendosi all’improvviso al centro dell’attenzione.

«Sì!» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa. «No, voglio dire, sì, cioè, ecco… Ti va di giocare a carte?»

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, osservando Emma, prima di rispondere. «Perderesti».

«Non puoi saperlo!» esclamò subito Emma, ripresasi così del tutto dallo stupore in cui era caduta – di nuovo – per la bellezza di Regina.

«Certo che posso saperlo» rispose il sindaco, tornando ad abbassare gli occhi sui suoi documenti.

«Dai, mamma! Voglio giocare anche io!» si intromise Henry, scivolando dal divano al tappeto.

«Visto? Il ragazzino vuole che giochi» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle e iniziando già a mischiare le carte.

Regina stirò le labbra in una linea sottile, poi mise da parte i documenti e si spostò dal divano al tappeto, portando con sé un gran cuscino su cui si sedette con grazia. Tenne gli occhiali, però. Il che, Emma lo sapeva, diminuivano ancora di più le sue possibilità di vittoria.

«Giocate anche voi?» domandò allora Henry ai suoi nonni, i quali annuirono dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo d’intesa.

Emma attese che i suoi genitori si sistemassero intorno al tavolino, poi, distribuì le carte.

*

Il sole stava ormai tramontando, Henry e David erano di nuovo usciti a passeggiare nel bosco, mentre Snow aveva deciso di concedersi un lungo bagno caldo. Avevano giocato per ore, ma sedute al tavolino ormai erano rimaste solo lo sceriffo e il sindaco e Emma non era ancora riuscita a vincere una partita, mentre Regina aveva perso raramente e in quei casi a vincere erano stati Snow o, più spesso, Henry. Il che aveva confermato, secondo Emma, la teoria di David, in base alla quale Regina aveva un trucco tutto suo, che aveva insegnato a Snow e poi a Henry.

E Emma era decisa a scoprire quale fosse. Osservava Regina con attenzione, soprattutto le mani, mentre il sindaco mischiava le carte per assicurarsi che non barasse. E il problema era proprio questo, che Emma era sicura che Regina non barasse. Perciò, lo sceriffo non aveva proprio idea di come Regina potesse vincere sempre.

«Ultima partita, Emma» annunciò Regina, iniziando a distribuire le carte.

«Capirò come fai».

Regina sorrise solo con un lato della bocca, divertita. «Non lo capirai mai».

«Vedremo» annunciò Emma, allungando la mano per prendere le proprie carte. Ma Regina non aveva finito di distribuirle e così le dita di Emma accarezzarono quelle di Regina. Si guardarono, un calore improvviso in entrambe, le fiamme del camino guizzarono all’improvviso e fuori, anche se nessuna delle due se ne accorse, iniziò a nevicare.

«Sc-Scusa» balbettò Emma, ritirando immediatamente la mano.

Regina si limitò a scuotere la testa. Si schiarì la gola. «Tocca a te» disse, evitando lo sguardo di Emma.

Giocarono in silenzio, attente a non guardarsi.

E a non sfiorarsi.

*

«Ho vinto! Ho vinto, ho vinto, ho vinto!» urlò Emma, incredula, alzandosi da terra e iniziando a correre per l’intera casa.

«Non ci posso credere, ho vinto!»

«Un colpo di fortuna, Emma. Solo un colpo di fortuna» rispose Regina, pacatamente, le guance rosse.

«E tu hai perso! Ah! E sai chi ha vinto? Sì, esatto, proprio io!» fece Emma, in piedi sul divano, indicandosi con entrambi i pollici. «Emma Swan, la Salvatrice, prodotto del Vero Amore, ma soprattutto la prima persona al mondo a battere Regina Mills a carte!»

«È successo una sola volta, Emma!» esclamò Regina.

«Ma è successo!» fece Emma, saltando giù dal divano e improvvisando un balletto davanti al camino tanto ridicolo che Regina provò imbarazzo al posto dello sceriffo.

«Avremo fatto centinai di partite, per la legge dei grandi numeri-»

« _Blah, blah, blah_. Sento solo scuse, Regina. Solo scuse. Ma sai? Va bene così, perché non bastano a coprire le fanfare che suonano in mio onore annunciando la mia vittoria».

Regina, ancora seduta sul cuscino a terra, non poté fare a meno di ridere.

«Voglio che venga scolpito sulla mia lapide! Ricordatelo! “Qui giace Emma Swan, colei che, sola, sconfisse Regina a carte”»

«Emma, non dire sciocchezze».

«Ma non dico sciocchezze! Mai stata più seria di così».

«Sei solo stata fortunata!»

«Continua pure a mentirti, se ti fa dormire la notte».

«Sei tu che non mi fai dormire la notte» l’accusò Regina.

«Ancora con questa storia! Ti ho già spiegato che-»

«Ma se ci credi davvero, che non è stata mera fortuna, allora su, forza, facciamo un’altra partita!» propose Regina, che stava già iniziando a mischiare le carte del mazzo.

«Ah, no, no. Paganini non ripete».

«Paganini non ripeteva perché sapeva di non poter ripetere!» fece Regina.

E mentre bisticciavano, davanti al fuoco, né Emma né Regina si accorsero di Snow che, attirata dalle urla di sua figlia, le osservava, interrogativa, da lontano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon giorno e buon inizio settimana!  
> Solo una piccola precisazione: quando Emma dice colei che, sola, sconfisse Regina a carte, l’eco, voluta, proviene dalla sigla di Xena.   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3


	8. - 8 -

_Don't forget the love under the Christmas tree_

_Tonight put love under the tree_

_\- Under the Christmas Tree,_ Albert Hammond

«Ma è una bellissima idea!» urlò Emma, entusiasta.

«È l’idea peggiore che io abbia sentito da anni» esclamò Regina, un’espressione di disgusto in volto. «E parlo con Emma ogni giorno».

«Ehi!» protestò lo sceriffo, incrociando le braccia al petto, risentita. D’accordo, le sue idee erano come le ciambelle e non tutte riuscivano con il buco, ma questo non significava certo che non ne avesse avute alcune davvero straordinarie. Come la volta in cui aveva convinto Regina a fare uno strappo al budget della stazione della polizia per comprare una sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti.

«Beh, ormai lo abbiamo preso» disse David, guardando con orgoglio il pino che lui ed Henry avevano appena riportato dalla foresta che iniziava a pochi chilometri dallo chalet. Non era molto grande, a malapena la punta raggiungeva la testa di Henry, ma vi si erano imbattuti proprio mentre parlavano del fatto che nessuno aveva pensato di portare un albero di Natale, per contribuire all’atmosfera natalizia, ed ecco che, alla successiva svolta del sentiero, avevano trovato questo piccolo pino, caduto a terra. Nonostante le dimensioni contenute e la buona volontà di Henry nell’aiutare il nonno, riportarlo allo chalet era stato uno sforzo per David, che era ancora paonazzo in viso.

«E dove lo metteremo?» domando Regina. «Non abbiamo nemmeno un vaso. O degli addobbi».

«Ci inventeremo qualcosa» fece Snow, sbrigativa.

Henry e Emma batterono le mani, entusiasti.

Regina sospirò.

*

Mentre David e Snow usavano alcuni ciocchi di legno e dei sacchi di plastica per costruire un rudimentale vaso, Emma e Henry erano stati mandati in giro per tutta la casa alla ricerca di addobbi. 

«Devi contribuire anche tu» disse Emma, le braccia incrociate al petto, in piedi di fronte a Regina nella loro stanza. Il sindaco era seduta sul loro letto, le gambe stese, leggeva dei documenti.

«Tutto quello che posso offrire è buon senso e nessuno sembra interessato».

«Stai uccidendo lo spirito del Natale, Regina».

«Aggiungilo alla lista di crimini di cui mi accusa tua madre. È il miglior regalo che potresti farle».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Dai, avrai pur qualcosa che possiamo usare come addobbo!»

«Se contribuisco a questa… _cosa_ » fece Regina, disgustata, alzando finalmente gli occhi dai fogli che stava leggendo, «poi mi lascerai in pace?»

«Per un po’, sì» concesse Emma.

Regina sospirò.

«Terzo cassetto del comò. Puoi prendere gli orecchini d’oro con i rubini».

«Hai degli orecchini con- _Beh_ , certo che sì, figuriamoci» fece Emma, dirigendosi verso il comò e inginocchiandosi per aprire il terzo cassetto dal fondo.

Non ci trovò degli orecchini.

Affatto.

Quello che trovò fu il cassetto della biancheria di Regina che, a quanto pare, aveva una predilezione per il rosso.

«Dalla cima, Emma! Il terzo cassetto dalla cima!» gridò il sindaco, rossa in viso. Anche Emma era paonazza.

«State litigando?» urlò Henry, dall’altra stanza.

«No!» risposero in coro Emma e Regina, urlando a loro volta, mentre lo sceriffo chiudeva con un tonfo sordo il cassetto sbagliato.

Si rimise in piedi, contò per ben due volte il terzo cassetto dalla cima prima di aprirlo. Infine, non appena trovò gli orecchini di Regina, si dileguò dalla camera senza rivolgerle nemmeno uno sguardo.

*

«Mamma?» domandò Henry, entrando nella stanza delle sue madri dopo aver bussato.

«Sì?» rispose Regina, alzando gli occhi dalla stessa pagina che stava leggendo o, meglio, fissando da quando… _Beh,_ da quell’incidente con Emma.

«Scendi ad addobbare l’albero?»

«Tesoro, non so se-»

«Per favore» fece Henry, con occhi supplicanti. Regina gli sorrise. «Arrivo subito» concesse infine.

D’altra parte, prima o poi avrebbe comunque dovuto affrontare Emma.

*

Emma e Regina evitavano accuratamente di sfiorarsi. Non solo fisicamente, ma anche con lo sguardo.

Henry aveva appena finito di avvolgere la sciarpa rossa di Emma intorno all’albero, soddisfatto del risultato, e ora stava dirigendo, dopo essere salito in piedi sul divano nonostante le proteste di Regina, la disposizione degli altri addobbi. Avevano appeso gli orecchini di Regina, una collana di Snow e un paio dei gemelli da polsino di David il quale ora, insieme ad Emma, si stava impegnando a mangiare caramelle e cioccolatini per poterne poi usare la carta colorata come fiocchetti da legare sulle punte dei rami. Anche Henry aveva contribuiti a mangiare qualche dolce, ma poi Regina aveva posto un veto anche su quello.

«David? Ti dispiace venire un secondo di là?» fece Snow, chiamando il marito dal corridoio. In tutta risposta, David alzò entrambi i pollici e si mise in piedi, non potendo parlare con la bocca piena.

Non appena l’uomo raggiunse Snow, la donna lo prese per il polso e lo attirò verso le scale, dove era sicura che gli altri non l’avrebbero sentita sussurrare.

«Tesoro, dobbiamo parlare».

« _Non ‘ono ‘tato io_ » fece subito David, alzando le mani in segno di resa. « _’mma aveva det_ -»

«Tesoro, non capisco niente se parli con la bocca piena. Dimmelo dopo, ora senti» fece Snow, attirando il marito a sé e assumendo un’aria cospiratoria. «È successa una cosa stranissima, prima. Quando non c’eri».

David la osservava, interrogativo.

«Ero di sopra, no? A farmi un bagno. Quando a un certo punto sento Emma urlare. E mi sono spaventata perché, sai… Voglio dire… Sì, insomma, esco dalla vasca, mi vesto in fretta e faccio le scale a due a due e arrivo qui e vedo Emma che… Emma che…»

«Emma che?!» domandò David, dopo aver deglutito.

«Emma che balla!» esclamò Snow, sussurrando. «E sai perché? Perché ha vinto a carte!»

David le rispose con uno sguardo confuso. «Ma stava giocando contro Regina».

«Lo so!» fece Mary Margaret, preoccupata, cercando le mani del marito per stringerle con le proprie.

«Ma Regina non perde a carte».

«Lo so!» ripeté di nuovo Mary Margaret.

«Non è possibile che Emma abbia vinto» fece David. «A meno che…» l’uomo spalancò gli occhi, poi scosse la testa, scettico. «Ma no… No, non è possibile che… No, insomma, non vorrai dire che Emma ha barato».

Snow aprì la bocca, costernata, poi la richiuse. Prese un sospiro profondo. «No, David. Non penso che Emma abbia barato».

«Ma hai detto che ha vinto. Contro Regina. E Regina non perde mai».

Snow si morse il labbro inferiore, preoccupata. «Già. Tesoro… Temo che… Temo che Regina l’abbia fatta vincere».

David scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. «Buona questa, Snow».

«David, non sto scherzando».

«D’accordo, ammetto che per un momento ci sono cascato, ma non puoi aspettarti che ci creda a lungo. Lo sappiamo tutti che Regina non perde. Dai, lo sai anche tu».

«Tesoro, è proprio questo che ti sto dicendo. Regina non perde, eppure Emma ha vinto. L’ho visto io, con i miei occhi».

«Avrai capito male, Snow» fece l’uomo, scuotendo la testa.

«Non ho capito male, David» disse la donna, con decisione.

«Ma questo… Insomma, sarebbe come dire che Regina l’ha fatta vincere. Come quando tu mi hai fatto vincere e non… Noi siamo… Non è…»

Snow rimase in silenzio, guardando la comprensione farsi strada sul volto di suo marito.

«Ah. _Oh_ » bisbigliò infine David.

« _Già_ » rispose Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon giorno e buon 8 dicembre!   
> E ora corro a fare l’albero di Natale anche io **   
> Grazie mille per aver letto!   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	9. - 9 -

_I don’t wanna light this tree alone (no, no, I can’t)_

_I can’t sing Christmas songs if you’re not home_

_Bring me love_ , John Legend

«Vado a fare la pipì!» urlò Henry.

«Non saltare dal divano!» esclamò Regina, mentre suo figlio saltava dal divano e sfrecciava nel piccolo bagno al piano terra, accanto alla cucina. Emma sghignazzò.

«Non è divertente» fece il sindaco. «Potrebbe farsi male!»

«Saranno venti centimetri al massimo, Regina» rispose lo sceriffo. «Non venti metri».

«Potrebbe comunque farsi male».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non rispose perché sapeva che, quando si trattava di Henry e della sua sicurezza, Regina era irremovibile. E poi, c’era un’altra questione che voleva chiarire con il sindaco il prima possibile e la momentanea assenza dei suoi genitori – per quanto sospetta – poteva essere propizia.

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Regina… Riguardo a prima-»

«Non ne dobbiamo parlare, Emma».

«No, ma-»

«Gli incidenti capitano» fece Regina. «Ad alcune persone più frequentemente di altre, ma…»

«Ma non sarebbe successo se avessi specificato subito _quale_ terzo cassetto» le fece notare Emma.

«Em-»

«Ma» la prevenne lo sceriffo, «non volevo… Volevo solo scusarmi e dirti che non ho visto poi molto».

«Non mentire».

«D’accordo, ho visto molto, ma non c’è comunque bisogno di imbarazzo tra noi, no?»

«No, infatti» concesse Regina, riluttante.

«Non è come se avessi visto te in quel completino rosso di pizzo».

«E tu non avresti visto molto?»

«Non quanto avrei voluto, ad essere sincera».

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, colta di sorpresa.

«Beh, ma puoi davvero biasimarmi?!» domandò Emma in tutta risposta.

«State litigando?» domandò Henry, correndo in salotto con la canottiera che spuntava da sotto l’orlo del maglione.

«No» esclamarono Emma e Regina, arrossendo all’improvviso, come se fossero state colte dal loro bambino a fare qualcosa che non avrebbero dovuto fare. Ma non stavano facendo niente, no? Stavano solo parlando. Molte persone parlano tra loro. D’accordo, la biancheria intima non è certo tra gli argomenti più comuni, ma…

«E sistemati la canottiera nei pantaloni, tesoro» aggiunse Regina, con tono dolce, ma rassegnato. 

Sia Emma sia Henry guardarono verso il basso, entrambi rivolsero poi un sorriso imbarazzato al sindaco mentre si infilavano la canottiera nei pantaloni.

Regina nascose la propria esasperazione. Henry aveva la scusa dell’età, ma Emma…

*

«Vado a prendere l’album per disegnarlo!» esclamò Henry, non appena Emma ebbe mangiato l’ultimo cioccolatino di cui appese la carta a fiocchetto sulla punta di un ramo, ultimando il loro improvvisato albero di Natale.

«E chiama quegli scansafatiche dei tuoi nonni!» urlò Emma.

«Cosa credi che stiano facendo?» domandò il sindaco.

«Spero non tacos» rispose Emma, sogghignando. «Oddio. Henry!» urlò poi. «Henry! Se devi entrare in camera dei nonni, prima bussa!»

«Tacos?» domandò Regina, confusa.

Emma rabbrividì. «Quella cosa che non vorresti mai veder fare ai tuoi genitori».

Regina assunse un’improvvisa espressione di disgusto.

*

Snow e David non stavano facendo dei tacos. Quando Henry bussò alla porta per dire loro che avevano finito di decorare l’albero, Snow stava ripetendo per l’ennesima volta a David che era più che sicura che Regina avesse lasciato vincere Emma a carte. Per questo si erano spostati dalle scale alla loro camera da letto, per poter parlare più liberamente.

«E ora cosa facciamo?» domandò David, mentre tornavano in salotto.

«Niente» rispose Snow.

«Come _niente_? Quella è la mia bambina, non-»

«La tua bambina è già cresciuta, David. È una donna, non è una bambina» gli ricordò Snow. «E… E se tra Emma e Regina c’è _quello_ , non possiamo fare nulla in ogni caso. Se non è _quello_ , allora non accadrà nulla».

«Questa storia non mi piace».

«Non piace nemmeno a me, David».

«E poi c’è sempre la possibilità che ci stiamo sbagliando» disse l’uomo, mentre svoltavano l’angolo per ritrovarsi in salotto. Entrambi, si fermarono all’improvviso.

*

«Hai la bocca sporca di cioccolato, Emma» disse Regina.

Emma si passò la lingua su entrambi gli angoli della bocca, cercando di pulirsi. «Ancora?» domandò poi a Regina.

«Esattamente come prima».

«Dove?» domandò lo sceriffo.

«Guancia destra».

Emma allungò la lingua il più possibile, per provare a raggiungere la propria guancia.

«Non ci arriverai mai» sentenziò il sindaco.

«Non dire così. Credi in me, potrei farcela».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Faccio io o stiamo qui fino a domani» disse, prima di allungare la mano e pulire delicatamente la guancia di Emma con il proprio pollice.

Emma Swan si irrigidì all’istante e trattenne il fiato, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Regina – decisamente troppo vicine – nonostante sapesse benissimo che non avrebbe nemmeno lontanamente dovuto pensare a baciare Regina Mills.

«Fatto» disse Regina, ritraendo poi la mano e prendendo un fazzoletto dal distributore appoggiato sopra il tavolino.

«Grazie» bisbigliò Emma.

Regina le sorrise.

E il cuore di Emma guizzò, incontrollabile, come le fiamme del camino.

*

«Non ci stiamo sbagliando» bisbigliò David.

Snow scosse la testa.

«Cosa stiamo guardando?» domandò Henry, ad alta foce, giungendo all’improvviso dietro di loro, facendo sobbalzare non solo i suoi nonni, ma anche Emma e Regina che, come se un fulmine fosse caduto tra di loro, si alzarono all’improvviso e si allontanarono l’una dall’altra.

«Niente, tesoro!» esclamò Snow, il tono acuto e nervoso.

«Dannazione, ragazzino, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» urlò Emma, lanciando uno sguardo al sindaco.

Regina si teneva una mano sul cuore e avrebbe voluto tanto credere che quel battito tanto accelerato fosse dovuto solo allo spavento procurato da Henry, ma sapeva più che bene che le cose non stavano così.

Era Emma che le faceva battere il cuore in quel modo.


	10. - 10 -

_And this Christmas will be so special for you and me,_

_Yes, it will be_

_\- This Christmas_

Emma si infilò a letto accanto a Regina ed entrambe evitarono di guardarsi. Era strano, condividere un letto. Non in senso negativo, solo… strano.

Perciò, non si guardavano.

La luce del comodino di Regina era accesa per permetterle di fare il cruciverba, ma per il resto la stanza era nella penombra.

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Non ti sembravano strani, i tuoi genitori, questa sera?»

«Sono sempre strani» considerò Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Entrambe erano sedute, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto.

«Più del solito» specificò Regina.

«Può essere. Non lo so» fece Emma. «In che modo?»

Regina posò il cruciverba sul comodino, si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo. «Strani. Mi fissavano. Come se fossero convinti di sapere qualche oscuro segreto su di me».

«Non è il solito modo in cui ti guardano?»

«Sì, ma questa volta è diverso. È come… Come se ne avessero anche le prove».

«Hai qualche oscuro segreto da nascondere?»

Regina esitò. «Dipende».

«In che senso _dipende,_ Regina?!»

«Cosa intendi per _oscuro_?»

«Fatto fuori qualcuno di recente?»

«No!»

«Lanciato maledizioni?»

«Nemmeno».

«Mangiato le patatine fritte senza sale?»

«Non mangio patatine fritte» fece Regina, disgustata.

Emma si portò una mano al cuore. «Come è possibile?! Ecco, lo sapevo che non potevi essere perfetta, ho trovato il tuo oscuro segreto».

Regina guardò Emma, un sopracciglio alzato, incredula. «Sai con chi stai parlando, non è vero?»

«Con la donna che non mangia patatine fritte» rispose lo sceriffo prontamente.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò. Poi, si sdraiò nel letto, allungò il braccio fuori dalle coperte e spense la luce sul comodino, lasciando che tutta la stanza piombasse nel buio.

Anche Emma, confusa dalla reazione di Regina, si sdraiò. Osservava il soffitto e si chiedeva se non avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Si era quasi decisa a domandare al sindaco se qualcosa non andasse, quando questa la prevenne.

«Ho fatto cose ben peggiori, Emma» bisbigliò Regina, dando le spalle a Emma.

Emma prese un sospiro profondo. Lo sapeva, naturalmente. Sapeva benissimo che Regina era il motivo per cui lei era cresciuta sola e senza famiglia. Ma sapeva anche che non era _tutta_ colpa di Regina.

Il mondo, quello reale o, almeno, quello Emma continuava a considerare reale nonostante avesse visitato di persona la Foresta Incantata, non era come il mondo delle favole in cui Regina e Snow e David erano cresciuti. Il mondo reale è diverso, non è diviso in bene o male. Il mondo reale è caotico e confuso e ogni cosa può essere in un determinato modo e nel suo opposto, allo stesso tempo. E se vi è contraddizione in questo, allora la realtà stessa è una contraddizione e la vita intera un paradosso.

E Emma avrebbe mentito, dicendo che non aveva mai provato rabbia nei confronti di Regina, avrebbe mentito se avesse negato che, almeno per un po’, aveva visto in lei l’origine e la causa di ogni suo male e di ogni sua miseria.

Ma poi, Emma aveva imparato a conoscere Regina. Non solo aveva letto la sua storia nel libro di Henry, di quella giovane ragazza che Cora prima e il re dopo si erano preoccupati di soffocare con ogni mezzo in loro potere, ma le era anche stata accanto, a Neverland.

E, senza Regina, Emma lo sapeva, non sarebbe mai riuscita a salvare Henry.

E ancora, senza Regina, chissà che vita avrebbe avuto Henry.

Senza Regina…

Ed era questo il punto.

 _Senza Regina_ era un mondo, reale o meno, che Emma non riusciva a immaginare.

E quando aveva spezzato la maledizione e Emma aveva finalmente _capito,_ era stato facile convincersi che quel senso di improvvisa chiarezza che aveva provato nel cuore, arrivata a Storybrooke, fosse da attribuire all’avere finalmente scoperto la verità sul proprio passato. Ma la verità era che, nella vita di Emma, non c’era mai stato istante di maggior chiarezza del momento in cui aveva visto, per la prima volta, Regina Mills.

Ed era in quell’istante che, per Emma, era rinchiuso il senso di ogni cosa.

Anche del bene e del male.

«Ma hai fatto anche cose straordinarie, Regine» bisbigliò allora Emma.

E nessuna delle due notò la lacrima che scivolò lungo la guancia dell’altra prima di addormentarsi.

*

«Se non stai ferma, Emma, ti giuro che-»

«Credo di sentirmi male» gemette Emma, contorcendosi nel letto, le mani sulla pancia.

Regina si svegliò del tutto, all’improvviso. Accese la luce del comodino e si affrettò a mettersi seduta, per poter osservare meglio Emma che, effettivamente, era pallida.

«Cosa ti senti?»

«La pancia» si lamentò Emma.

Regina sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli. Poi, maledicendo sé stessa e il giorno in cui Snow aveva deciso che quello sarebbe stato il modo migliore per trascorrere il Natale, scivolò fuori dal letto. Rabbrividì per il freddo e prese il primo maglione che trovò sottomano per infilarselo. «Torno subito» disse ad Emma.

«No, non lasciarmi da sola!» esclamò la ragazza. «Potrebbe succedermi di tutto».

«Non ti succederà niente, Emma. Solo cinque minuti» rispose Regina, dileguandosi dalla stanza.

*

Regina si aspettava di trovare la cucina vuota. Si sbagliava. Vi trovò Snow, con un’aria preoccupata in volto.

«Cosa ci fai sveglia?» domandò Mary Margaret.

«Emma» rispose Regina, fingendosi infastidita. La verità era che, più che infastidita, era preoccupata. «Tu?»

«David» rispose Snow. «Mal di pancia, gli sto preparando una camomilla».

Regina annuì. «Emma? La stessa cosa. Quell’idiota e le sue caramelle!» sibilò il sindaco.

Snow esitò. «Puoi tornare a dormire, se vuoi. Preparo io la camomilla anche per Emma-»

«Dove dannazione è lo zenzero?! L’ho visto ieri» borbottò Regina, tra sé e sé, senza nemmeno ascoltare Snow. «Ah, eccolo! Come? Cosa hai detto?»

«Se vuoi, posso occuparmi io di Emma. Ma perché lo zenzero?»

«Limone e zenzero. Per la pancia».

«Ma a Emma non piace né il limone né lo zenzero».

«E allora Emma doveva evitare di mangiare tante schifezze!» fece Regina.

Snow non rispose e si limitò ad aggiungere acqua al bollitore prima di mettersi ad osservare Regina, che sminuzzava con attenzione la radice di zenzero e spremeva un limone in una tazza.

Era preoccupata, Regina. Snow poteva dirlo facilmente dal modo in cui il sindaco teneva le labbra strette e cercava di concentrare tutta la propria attenzione sullo zenzero, che tagliava in piccoli cubetti regolari, in modo che la sua mente non vagasse, non pensasse ad altro. E poi, c’era l’estrema insofferenza che Regina mostrava nei confronti del resto del mondo, a un livello molto superiore rispetto a quanto non facesse di solito. Era molto preoccupata, Regina. Era molto preoccupata per Emma.

Il bollitore iniziò a fischiare e Snow sobbalzò.

Attenta a non scottarsi, Mary Margaret versò l’acqua calda in una tazza, poi vi immerse la bustina di camomilla. Passò il bollitore a Regina.

«Chiamami, se Emma ha bisogno».

Regina si limitò ad annuire.

*

«Mi fa schifo!» protestò Emma, non appena ebbe assaggiato la tisana che Regina le aveva preparato.

«E allora soffri» rispose il sindaco, facendo per riprendersi la tazza.

«No, no, no» fece lo sceriffo. «Bevo, giuro, qualsiasi sofferenza è più sopportabile di questo mal di pancia. E ho partorito».

«Anche tuo padre sta male» disse poi Regina, mentre controllava con sguardo vigile che Emma bevesse la tisana. «L’idiozia deve essere ereditaria».

«Ehi» fece Emma, debolmente, tra un piccolo sorso e l’altro. «L’arte richiede sacrifici, d’accordo? E quell’albero? Quell’albero è un’opera d’arte».

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli.

*

Alla fine, Emma riuscì ad addormentarsi.

Non era stato facile, per Regina, farle terminare l’intera tisana, ma il viso di Emma aveva riguadagnato colore ad ogni sorso e questo aveva sicuramente convinto lo sceriffo a darle retta e a fare come diceva.

Dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione che il respiro di Emma fosse regolare e profondo, Regina si decise infine a spegnere la luce. Le bastarono pochi minuti per scivolare nel sonno.

*

Quando si svegliò la mattina seguente, Emma Swan notò tra cose.

La prima, era che si sentiva molto meglio. La seconda era che Regina, addormentata accanto a lei, aveva addosso il suo maglione. E la terza era che non solo la mano di Regina era posata sopra il suo addome, ma che Emma vi aveva avvolto la propria.

Emma si irrigidì.

Era certa che Regina le avrebbe tagliato la testa se, svegliandosi, avesse scoperto che avevano dormito praticamente tenendosi per mano. E forse, in parte, anche perché era la seconda notte consecutiva in cui Emma disturbava il suo sonno, ma in sua difesa in nessuna delle due occasioni lo aveva fatto di proposito.

Così, lentamente, lo sceriffo provò a scivolare fuori dal letto.

E, come sempre, la sorte non era dalla parte di Emma Swan, perché Regina si svegliò.

Si guardarono negli occhi, nessuna delle due si mosse, probabilmente perché il sindaco non aveva ancora afferrato la situazione.

Emma le sorrise. «Buongiorno, principessa» disse, ironicamente. 

Regina gemette, inorridita. « _Vostra altezza_ , se proprio ci tieni».

«Non che tu ne abbia molta» rispose Emma, prima di potersi trattenere.

«Avrei dovuto lasciarti soffrire per tutta la notte» sputò Regina, con risentimento.

Poi arrossì. Perché ora era completamente sveglia e si era appena resa conto della sua posizione. Il sindaco ritrasse immediatamente la mano dalla pancia di Emma e tornò dalla propria parte del letto, guardando l’altra con fare accusatorio.

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Hai fatto tutto da sola! Dormivo! Piuttosto, perché hai il mio maglione addosso?»

«Non ho il tuo maglion- _oh_ » fece Regina. «Devo averlo indossato per sbaglio questa notte».

«Mi piace» commentò Emma.

« _Beh,_ è il tuo maglione».

«Su di te, intendo».

Emma vide qualcosa cambiare negli occhi di Regina, il che sembrava aver provocato un improvviso aumento di temperatura nella stanza e un restringimento degli spazi. Erano vicine, in quel letto. Così vicine che Emma avrebbe potuto sollevare un braccio, accarezzare la guancia di Regina e-

Qualcuno bussò con forza alla porta della loro camera.

«Siete sveglie? Svegliatevi! C’è tantissima neve fuori!» esclamò Henry.

«Sveglie!» urlò Emma in risposa, alzandosi dal letto con così tanto impeto da cadere faccia a terra con un tonfo sordo.

«Emma!» gridò Regina, spaventata.

«Cosa state facendo?» domandò Henry. «State litigando?»

«No, tesoro!» rispose il sindaco.

«No» fu la dolorante risposta di Emma.

«Allora sbrigatevi! Voglio fare un pupazzo di neve grandissimo!».

Emma, rimettendosi a sedere sul letto, gemette.

Regina, gattonando sul materasso, si sedette accanto a lei. «Ti sei fatta male?»

«Non molto» rispose lo sceriffo.

«Peccato, forse, altrimenti, avresti imparato a prestare più attenzione».

«Ehi!» protestò Emma.

Ma Regina si era già allontanata per raggiungere il bagno.

E Emma si impose di non chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se Henry non le avesse interrotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!   
> Capitolo un pochino più lunghetto, ma d’altronde non potevo spezzarlo perché l’avvento non arriva al 26 dicembre T.T   
> Grazie mille per aver letto (e le bellissime recensioni, piango!)   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	11. - 11 -

_Friends and relations send salutation_

_[…] But this is Christmas […]_

_It's the time of year to be with the one you love_

_\- Please come home for Christmas,_ Eagle

C’era voluta molta pazienza da parte di Regina per convincere Henry a non uscire immediatamente a giocare con la neve e ad attendere che il sole si fosse scaldato almeno un po’.

Non che Emma avesse aiutato molto con quel suo «non saranno certo un paio di raggi di sole a scongiurare il pericolo di una bronchite», ma alla fine Henry aveva dato retta al sindaco e ora lui e David stavano giocando a carte controllando febbrilmente l’orologio, in attesa dell’ora giusta per uscire.

Regina stava terminando il cruciverba che aveva interrotto la sera precedente, seduta sul divano accanto a Emma, che si sporgeva verso di lei suggerendole le soluzioni. Sbagliate.

«Non ci sta» rispose il sindaco, esasperata.

«Certo che ci sta! Conta, guarda» fece Emma, prendendo la penna dalla mano di Regina per contare meglio le caselle. «Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinqu- Ah, no, non ci sta» concluse infine, in tono scandalizzato, come se qualcuno avesse appena tolto una casella dal cruciverba. Con un sorriso innocente, restituì la penna a Regina, che inserì la parola corretta.

«Non è divertente con te» si lamentò lo sceriffo. «Non sbagli mai».

«A quello ci pensi tu per entrambe» sancì Regina.

«Ehi!» protestò Emma, ma non poté dire altro perché il cellulare nei suoi pantaloni vibrò. Lo sceriffo si affrettò a sfilarlo dalla tasca, pensando dovesse trattarsi di Mary Margaret. Snow, dopo colazione, era tornata in camera per riposare un po’ dopo la notte agitata che aveva passato. Probabilmente aveva bisogno di qualcosa.

Ma non era sua madre.

Era Hook.

Emma represse l’irritazione. Non le aveva scritto nulla di che, in realtà. Solo che aveva imparato ad usare il telefono e che aveva avuto il suo numero da uno dei nani. Emma iniziava a capire perché Regina li detestasse tanto.

Lo sceriffo si limitò a rispondere con una faccina ridente e un pollice alzato e, considerando chiusa la conversazione, ripose il telefono in tasca.

Tornò a prestare attenzione a Regina, che teneva l’estremità della penna appoggiato all’angolo della bocca, assorta. E pensare che solo poche ore prima aveva avuto la possibilità di baciar-

Il cellulare di Emma vibrò di nuovo. Estraendolo, lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ovviamente, era di nuovo Hook.

«Ricercata?» domandò Regina.

«Se speri di avere una mia nuova foto segnaletica da sbattere in prima pagina, ti sbagli di grosso» rispose Emma.

«Mi accontenterò di quella vecchia».

«State litigando?» urlò Henry dalla cucina, dove aveva vinto per l’ennesima volta contro suo nonno.

«No!» risposero Emma e Regina, quasi distrattamente.

Il sindaco tornò al proprio cruciverba, Emma si costrinse a leggere il messaggio del pirata, che le chiedeva cosa stesse facendo.

Emma decise di non rispondere, ma, prima che potesse riporre il telefono, dibattendo tra sé e sé se bloccare il numero di Hook o meno, il pirata le scrisse di nuovo: una serie di faccine sorridenti, ma a Emma venne la nausea. E, questa volta, non era davvero colpa sua.

«Tutto bene, Emma?» domandò Regina.

«Sì» rispose lo sceriffo, bloccando il numero di Hook e mettendo via il telefono. «È solo Hook».

«Hook?» fece Regina e Emma era sicura di non aver mai sentito un nome pronunciato con tanto disprezzo in tutta la sua vita. A voler essere sinceri, Emma era positivamente impressionata dall’abilità di Regina di comunicare un giudizio tanto accurato con una sola parola.

Lo sceriffo annuì.

Regina rimase in silenzio.

Il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino.

L’orologio appeso al muro ticchettava.

E Emma sentì un improvviso disagio tra lei e Regina, di cui non riusciva a individuare la natura.

«Maledetto otto verticale» borbottò infine il sindaco, sbattendo il cruciverba sul tavolino.

Emma la guardò in tralice. «Tutto bene?» azzardò, titubante.

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Sì, certo, ovvio. Perché, qualcosa non dovrebbe andare bene?»

«Non lo so» fece lo sceriffo. «Forse perché ti sei irritata all’improvviso e senza alcuna ragione apparente?»

«Non sono irritata».

«La tua bocca dice di no, ma il tuo corpo dice di sì».

«Lo ucciderei con le mie stesse mani, quel pirata, se solo potessi» sputò poi Regina, lo sguardo fisso avanti.

«Dimmi dove e quando e ti aiuterò a far sparire il cadavere».

Regina fece un verso di scherno.

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» domandò Emma.

«L’ultima volta che hai avuto a che fare con quello, stavi facendo ben altro che nascondere il suo cadavere».

«L’ultima volta che- _oh_ » fece Emma, ricordandosi improvvisamente di Neverland. «D’accordo, non uno dei miei momenti migliori».

«Tu dici?» fece Regina, sarcastica.

«Ehi, non c’è bisogno di infierire così» disse Emma. «È stato un momento di debolezza. A tutti capitano dei momenti di debolezza. E avevo bisogno di distrarmi. Sarà capitato anche a te, di certo».

«No, a me mai».

«Non mentire. Lo so quando menti».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e si decise infine a guardare Emma. «Di certo non vado in giro a baciare il primo che capita. Mangio un muffin al cioccolato, in un momento di debolezza, non-»

«Mangi i muffin al cioccolato? Davvero? Ti facevo più da muffin ai mirtilli» la interruppe Emma, assorta nelle sue considerazioni. «Ad ogni modo» si riprese poi Emma, «non era il primo che capita, quanto piuttosto _l’unico_ che capita. Non è che avessi molte possibilità, a Neverland».

Regina stirò le labbra in una linea sottile, giudicandola, così Emma continuò. «Voglio dire, escludiamo i miei genitori per ovvie ragioni. Gold… anche, sempre per ovvie ragioni. Neal poteva essere un’idea, ma è buona regola non tornare mai sui propri passi. Se non ha funzionato la prima volta, perché dovrebbe funzionare la seconda? E poi c’era Tink, ammetto di averci fatto un pensierino, ma _nah_. Non ho ben capito cosa c’è stato tra lei e Neal, mi avrebbe fatto strano. Rimaneva Hook. Una pessima scelta, devo dirlo. Pessimo baciatore».

«E non pensi di aver dimenticato qualcuno, Emma?»

«Dici?» fece lo sceriffo, riflettendoci un istante. «Chi?»

Regina la guardò incredula, alzando un sopracciglio. Pian piano, vide la comprensione farsi strada sul volto dello sceriffo.

« _Oh_ » disse Emma. «Ma tu non sei una possibilità».

«Come, prego?! Ti garantisco che saprei fare meglio del pirata».

«Non che ci voglia molto, ma quello che volevo dire è che… Voglio dire… Cioè… Non saresti stata… Non lo saresti ancora… Non…»

«A parole tue, Emma».

« _Beh_ , allora, prima di tutto Henry era in pericolo».

«Henry è anche tuo figlio e questo non ti ha impedito-»

«Sì, ma tu dai fuoco a qualsiasi cosa ti capiti a diro per gestire lo stress, io… no».

Regina fece roteare lo sguardo, Emma decise di continuare. «Seconda cosa, non volevo niente che potesse essere… altro».

«Altro?» domandò Regina.

«Altro» confermò Emma.

«Cosa vuol dire, _altro_?»

«Vuol dire _altro_ ».

Regina le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. Emma sospirò. «Odio questa conversazione. Possiamo finire il cruciverba?»

«No. Cosa vuol dire _altro_?»

«Vuol dire che… Dai, hai capito. Tu sei la mamma di Henry… Io sono la mamma di Henry…»

«Sì. E quindi?»

«E _quindi_!»

«E quindi siamo le mamme di Henry?» fece Regina, confusa.

Emma grugnì per la frustrazione. «Sì, ma no!»

«Non ha senso quello che dici, Emma».

«Sì che ha senso, sei tu che non capisci. O che non vuoi capire».

«Stai dicendo che sono stupida?»

«No!» urlò Emma, esasperata. «Sto solo dicendo che tu ed io siamo… non lo so. Non lo so cosa siamo, tu ed io. Ma di certo non siamo un bacio senza senso dato solo perché non c’era altro di meglio da fare» riuscì infine ad articolare.

Regina rimase in silenzio.

Emma iniziò a tormentarsi le mani.

Aveva detto decisamente più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Aveva detto troppo.

L’orologio continuava a ticchettare.

Il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino.

Regina si mosse, prese il cruciverba dal tavolino. «Ne iniziamo un altro?» domandò a Emma, in tono casuale.

Lo sceriffo fissò il profilo di Regina per qualche secondo, confusa e disorientata dalla proposta. Poi, la colpì un’intuizione. «Sei gelosa» bisbigliò.

«Ora non dire sciocchezze, Emma» rispose Regina, piccata.

«Sei gelosa!»

«Vuoi fare questo dannatissimo cruciverba o no?»

«D’accordo, d’accordo» si arrese Emma, pur non riuscendo a smettere di sogghignare.

Regina si schiarì la voce. Scelse un cruciverba a caso, completò la prima definizione. Si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «E comunque, bacio meglio del pirata».

«Sarà sicuramente vero» concesse Emma, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul cruciverba. «Ma ci crederò solo quando potrò provarlo in prima persona».

Regina inserì un’altra risposta nel cruciverba.

E nessuna delle due disse più una parola fino a quando il sindaco non ebbe inserito ogni singola definizione nello schema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA
> 
> Buon giorno!
> 
> Solo un appunto, quando Emma dice: «La tua bocca dice di no, ma il tuo corpo dice di sì», in testa ho (e anche Emma ha) Try to tell you, "No" / But my body keeps on telling you, "Yes", che è One more night dei Marron 5 (ma Regina non coglie il riferimento u.u).
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!
> 
> A presto,
> 
> T. <3


	12. - 12 -

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown._

_\- Winter Wonderland_

«Non voglio giocare nella neve!»

«Dai, Regina! Non giochiamo!» tentò di convincerla Emma. «Costruiamo un pupazzo di neve!»

«No» ripeté il sindaco, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal tavolo dove stava sminuzzando le verdure. Si era offerta di preparare il pranzo, con la scusa che Snow stava ancora dormendo, ma la realtà era che le mancava cucinare. E che, in ogni caso, cucinava molto meglio di Snow.

«Mi stai rubando la gioia!» l’accusò Emma. Regina lanciò un’occhiata confusa ad Emma.

«Sul serio?»

«Sì! Dai, vieni a costruire un pupazzo di neve! Sarà divertente».

«Emma!» urlò Henry dall’ingresso, impaziente. «Sbrigati!»

«La mamma non vuole uscire!» rispose Emma, sempre gridando.

«Stai mettendo in mezzo Henry?! Davvero?!» fece Regina, scandalizzata.

«Ho un figlio e non ho paura di usarlo».

«Cosa? State litigando di nuovo?» chiese Henry, non appena arrivò in cucina, vestito e imbacuccato di tutto punto.

«No» risposero Emma e Regina, per l’ennesima volta.

«E smettila di chiederlo, io e tua madre non litighiamo mai!» fece Emma.

«Tu e la mamma litigate sempre!» rispose il ragazzino. «Allora, andiamo a fare il pupazzo?»

«Tua mamma non vuole».

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Lo so» disse, «odia la neve».

«Come odi la neve?!» domandò Emma a Regina, esterrefatta.

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle. «È fredda».

«Tu sei fredda!» l’accusò Emma. «Hai un cuore di ghiaccio, come puoi-»

«Andiamo, Emma» fece Henry, prendendo lo sceriffo per un braccio e trascinandola via dalla cucina.

«Non stare fuori troppo, tesoro!» gli disse Regina.

«Sì, mamma» rispose lui, distrattamente.

«Credevo fossi dalla mia parte!» disse Emma a Henry, risentita, pur seguendolo verso l’ingresso.

*

Henry aveva preso molto, da Regina.

Il sarcasmo e la saccenteria, tanto per iniziare.

E una spiccata attitudine al comodo. Ragione per cui, mentre Emma e David facevano rotolare tutt’intorno allo chalet una gigantesca palla di neve, che avrebbe costituito la base del loro pupazzo di neve, Henry se ne stava in piedi ad osservarli, con le mani sui fianchi, attento perché venisse proprio grande e tonda come voleva lui.

Perché, naturalmente, il ragazzino non si era lasciato sfuggire la mania di perfezionismo o la pignoleria proprie di Regina.

Quando Henry stabilì, finalmente, che la palla di neve era abbastanza grande, Emma tirò finalmente un sospirò di sollievo.

«Ora ne dobbiamo fare solo altre due!» esclamò Henry.

«Come altre due?!» domandò Emma, gli occhi sbarrati. Sentiva la schiena dolerle terribilmente.

«Il busto e la testa. Ovviamente».

« _Ovviamente_ » gli fece il verso Emma.

Henry incrociò le braccia al petto, la guardò contrariato. «Non fare la bambina!»

«Dai, Emma, non fare così» disse David, mettendosi già a creare una nuova palla di neve.

« _Non fare così?!_ Non so se l’hai notato, ma quel tiranno ci sta massacrando!»

«Non è vero» rispose David. «Sei tu che sei fuori forma».

«Non sono fuori forma!» protestò Emma.

«Ma se non riesci nemmeno a fare un pupazzo di neve» disse Henry, guardandola dall’alto in basso. E come fosse possibile, essendo più basso di Emma, era un mistero. 

« _Ma se non riesci_ -»

«Se mi prendi ancora in giro lo dico alla mamma» minacciò Henry, il dito puntato contro lo sceriffo.

Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Questo è un colpo basso, ragazzino».

Henry sorrise soddisfatto e ad Emma non rimase altro da fare se non aiutare David con la seconda palla di neve.

*

Henry sistemò l’ultima pigna nel petto del pupazzo di neve, che venne così completato. Era alto quanto Emma e aveva le braccia di lunghezze diverse, perché non erano riusciti a trovare rami più adatti, ma, tutto sommato, era il pupazzo di neve più bello che Emma avesse mai visto.

«Mamma!» urlò Henry, verso lo chalet. «Maaaaammaaaa!»

«Ho smesso di prenderti in giro!» protestò Emma, immediatamente presa dal panico.

«Lo so» fece il ragazzino. «Voglio farle vedere il pupazzo».

«Ah» rispose Emma, «d’accordo».

«Henry?» domandò Regina, aprendo la finestra della camera che condivideva con Emma e affacciandosi.

Henry, Emma e David alzarono tutti quanti il viso verso di lei.

« _Ma piano! Quale luce irrompe da quella finestra_?» fece lo sceriffo.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Guarda, mamma! Hai visto che bello?» domandò Henry, ignorando Emma.

L’espressione di Regina, Emma poteva vederlo benissimo anche da lì, si sciolse all’improvviso e una dolcezza infinita le invase gli occhi e il sorriso.

«Vedo, tesoro» confermò Regina. «È davvero molto bello».

«Sì! Non è stato facile» fece Henry.

Emma aprì la bocca, giusto per mettere in chiaro chi aveva fatto tutta la fatica, ma suo padre le diede una gomitata nel fianco.

«Ma perché non rientrate? È quasi pronto. E qualcuno dovrebbe svegliare Snow» fece Regina.

«Va bene, mamma» disse Henry, correndo subito verso la porta d’ingresso, seguito da David.

Emma rimase a fissare Regina alla finestra. «Lo sai che tuo figlio non ha fatto niente a parte comandare me e David a bacchetta, non è vero?»

«La capacità di gestire le risorse a disposizione non mi sembra _niente_ , Emma».

«Faceva proprio come te, quando mi dici che i rapporti della stazione di polizia non vanno bene. _Fai quello, fai questo, non è abbastanza, stai più attenta e blah blah blah_ » fece lo sceriffo.

«Lo sai, Emma, se fossi in te starei attenta a quello che ti ritrovi nel piatto, oggi. Non si sa mai dove può finire il veleno per topi» rispose Regina. «E datti una mossa, prima che decida di lasciarti fuori» aggiunse, prima di chiudere la finestra.

« _Mille volte cattiva, a desiderar la tua luce_ » mugugnò Emma, affrettandosi a tornare in casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA
> 
> Buongiorno!
> 
> Dunque, piccola precisazione. Ci sono due citazioni di Shakespeare, entrambe prese dalla medesima scena (II, 2) di Romeo and Juliet e sono: Ma piano! Quale luce irrompe da quella finestra? [ROMEO But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?]; Mille volte cattiva, a desiderar la tua luce breaks? [dove, ad essere “cattiva” è la notte, in risposta alla “buona-notte” data da Juliet. In inglese: JULIET A thousand times good night! / ROMEO A thousand times the worse, to want thy light!].
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani!
> 
> T.


	13. - 13 -

_We all have hopes and we all have dreams for Christmas_

_And my hope, and my dream is we all get our wish this year_

\- Rick Astley, _Love this Christmas_

David e Emma erano seduti di fronte al camino, nel disperato tentativo di scaldarsi e dissipare il freddo che si era arroccato nelle loro ossa dopo un’intera giornata trascorsa fuori, a giocare nella neve. Erano soli, in salotto.

«Allora…» iniziò David, titubante, «Shakespeare, _eh_?»

«Cosa?» fece Emma, confusa.

«Questa mattina» disse David, «con Regina alla finestra. Hai citato Shakespeare».

«Sai chi è Shakespeare?»

«Chi non conosce Shakespeare? È nato nella Foresta Incantata, sai?»

«Mi stai prendendo in giro!» fece Emma, la bocca spalancata.

«No, no» rispose suo padre, scuotendo la testa. «Anche se non scriveva tragedie, nel nostro mondo. Ballate d’amore. Si dice che irretisse i sensi di chiunque lo ascoltasse troppo a lungo e gli provocasse allucinazioni». David si strinse nelle spalle. «Si dice anche che offrisse crostini ai funghi a tutti quelli che incontrava. E non voglio sapere che genere di funghi fossero».

Emma rise, scuotendo la testa. «Un posto strano, la Foresta Incantata».

Suo padre si strinse nelle spalle. «A volte» concesse poi. «E tu? Lo conosci molto bene, Shakespeare».

«Solo _Romeo e Giulietta_ , a dire il vero» ammise Emma, arrossendo appena. «Una delle famiglie affidatarie in cui sono stata me ne aveva regalata una copia. Prima di riportarmi alla casa-famiglia. È stato l’unico libro che ho posseduto per molti anni, così l’ho letto e riletto spesso».

David abbassò gli occhi e scosse la testa. «Avresti avuto ogni cosa, se solo fossi cresciuta con noi, al castello…»

«Ah, ormai è andata» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«E… ti sta bene così? Non… Non sei arrabbiata per quello che Reg-, per quello che hai dovuto sopportare?»

«Lo sono stata. A lungo. Ma… La Foresta Incantata non è mai stata la mia realtà e non può mancarmi qualcosa che non ho mai avuto. E poi, ormai è passato molto tempo».

«E il tempo fa dimenticare?»

«No, non in quel senso» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Però il tempo… il tempo dipana. Come se la vita fosse una matassa che il tempo, scorrendo, dipana incessantemente, fino a che non ne trovi il bandolo. E a quel punto, ecco lì. Tutto quello che ti è capitato fino a quel momento, assume una nuova luce. E magari il tuo filo ha ancora qualche nodo oppure è ancora ingarbugliato in qualche sua parte, ma va bene così. Perché ora hai trovato il bandolo e sciogliere il resto sarà, se non più semplice, almeno più sopportabile».

David annuì, poi rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, ripensando alle parole di Emma. «E adesso hai trovato il tuo bandolo?»

Emma sorrise, suo padre avrebbe giurato di vederla arrossire. O forse era stato solo un guizzo delle fiamme del camino. «Sì» disse poi, dolcemente. «Credo di sì».

David avrebbe voluto chiedere quale fosse, per lei, questo bandolo. Henry, di sicuro. Ma… Solo Henry? Perché l’aveva notato, David, quella mattina, il modo in cui il viso di Emma si era illuminato non appena aveva visto Regina. _Quello è l’oriente e Giulietta è il sole._ E David aveva avuto la certezza che non sarebbe servito altro, a sua figlia, per orientarsi. Non con Regina. Forse aveva ragione, Snow, nel dire che Emma non era una _bambina_. Era una donna. Una donna meravigliosa. E si crucciava, David, per tutto quello che non aveva potuto insegnarli, per tutto il tempo che non aveva potuto trascorrere con lei.

Ma ora… Ora David iniziava a chiedersi se Emma non avesse intuito la trama dietro il mondo. Se le loro matasse – la sua, quella di Snow, di Emma, di Henry, di Regina – non fossero tutte quante intrecciate, le une con le altre. E allora, magari, perdersi i primi ventotto anni di vita di Emma erano stati un pegno, una sofferenza necessaria per… _Beh_ , per la magia più potente di tutte.

E non era comunque giusto. Ma David l’aveva imparato molto tempo fa, quando sua madre era spirata tra le sue braccia, che il mondo non è giusto. E tuttavia, il mondo poteva comunque essere molte altre cose, David lo sapeva, perché lui il suo bandolo lo aveva già trovato da molti. Accanto a Snow, sapeva che avrebbe potuto sopportare ogni ingiustizia che il mondo gli avesse preparato.

E, per Emma, avrebbe voluto la stessa cosa.

David sospirò, circondò le spalle della figlia con un braccio. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Emma appoggiò la testa sulla sua.

David non sapeva che cosa il futuro avesse in serbo per lui o per Emma né sapeva se Emma avesse coscienza di quello che davvero legava lei e Regina l’una all’altra, ma una cosa la sapeva. Che, anche se Emma era una donna, era sempre la sua bambina.

E, per la sua felicità, avrebbe fatto di tutto.

*

Quella sera, Henry e Snow insistettero per giocare a _nomi cose animali città._

Emma stava perdendo. Allungò il collo, per sbirciare sul foglio di Regina, che ovviamente stava vincendo. Ma che animale avrebbe mai potuto esserci con la _q_?q?qqqqbcjasi 

«Smettila di copiare, Emma» disse Regina, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal foglio.

«Ma come hai fatto a vedermi?!»

«Le sedie scricchiolano» rispose il sindaco, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«State litigando?» domandò Henry, alzando la testa dal proprio foglio, con gli occhi strette a due fessure.

«No» risposero entrambe, laconicamente.

«Non si bara, Emma» l’ammonì Snow, con espressione castigante.

«Non stavo barando» borbottò lo sceriffo. «Stavo prendendo spunto».

*

Emma, alla fine, ottenne il punteggio più basso di tutti. In realtà, amava quel gioco e di solito lei non era poi tanto male. Il problema, quella sera, era che Regina portava gli occhiali e aveva continuato a mordere il tappo della penna con aria assorta.

Emma le sapeva anche, le parole giuste, ma passava sempre almeno metà del tempo a disposizione a convincersi a togliere gli occhi dal profilo di Regina.

Ben presto, rimasero sole in cucina, gli altri erano già saliti al piano superiore per andare a dormire. Emma stava riordinando i fogli usati per giocare a _nomi cose animali città_ , mentre Regina finiva di riordinare le ultime stoviglie.

«Ti va di finirlo?» domandò all’improvviso Regina, sollevando una bottiglia di vino in direzione di Emma. Non ve ne era rimasto molto, giusto un paio di sorsi a testa, perciò Emma annuì. Regina prese due bicchieri da sopra il lavandino – lamentandosi di nuovo che non ci fossero dei calici appropriati per il vino rosso – e fece cenno allo sceriffo di seguirla in salotto.

Emma sentì un tuffo al cuore, senza nemmeno sapere perché.

E si diede dell’idiota per quella sua ingiustificata agitazione prima di seguire Regina in salotto.

*

Nel momento esatto in cui la domanda ebbe lasciato le labbra di Regina, il sindaco seppe di aver appena compiuto un salto nel vuoto. Tuttavia, decise di ignorare le vertigini che le fecero girare la testa e il tuffo al cuore causato dall’assenso di Emma.

Era solo un bicchiere di vino, no?

Nulla più.

Giusto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buona domenica (e Buona Santa Lucia <3).  
> Unico appunto veloce veloce, oggi: Quello è l’oriente e Giulietta è il sole è il seguito della battuta di Romeo citata ieri!  
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> a domani,  
> T. <3


	14. - 14 -

_I keep trying to find a way_

_To show you what you mean to mean to me_

_\- Blame it on the Mistletoe_

Erano sedute sullo stesso divano, a poca distanza l’una dell’altra, ciascuna con il proprio bicchiere di vino in mano e gli occhi fissi sulle fiamme del camino.

Alla fine, fu Emma a rompere il silenzio. «Tuo figlio è un dittatore».

«Puoi dirgli di no, lo sai?» rispose Regina.

«Ma io gli dico di no!» protestò Emma. «Ma lui non ascolta!»

«Anche io ti dico di no, ma tu non ascolti. Come ci si sente?» disse Regina, bevendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere di vino.

Emma le lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Non è vero che non ti ascolto. Ti ascolt-»

«Ti avrò detto almeno un centinaio di volte che i resoconti della stazione di polizia devono essere datati, eppure non ho ancora visto una data scritta di tuo pugno!»

«E non la vedrai mai perché i resoconti li scrivo a computer, Regina» rispose Emma, sogghignando.

«Molto divertente, sceriffo Swan».

Emma le diede una gomitata gentile. «Lo è. E dimmi, tu cosa hai fatto oggi, mentre tuo figlio mi tiranneggiava senza pietà?»

«Perché, all’improvviso, è solo figlio mio?»

Per non rispondere, Emma bevve dal proprio bicchiere di vino. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Lavorato, per la maggior parte».

«Hai lavorato? Tutto il giorno?»

«Storybrooke non si governa da sola».

«Ma è Natale, Regina!»

«No, è il ventitré dicembre».

« _No, è il ventitré dicembre_ » fece Emma, imitando il sindaco.

«Lo sai, devi toglierti questo vizio di fare il verso alle persone. Non è educato» disse Regina, in tono serio. «E Henry mi ha detto che lo hai fatto anche a lui, oggi».

«Te l’ha detto?! Quel piccolo spione!» fece Emma, scandalizzata.

«Ti ha più scritto?» domandò Regina all’improvviso, fingendo noncuranza. «Il pirata?»

Emma la guardò, confusa. Non solo dal repentino cambio di argomento, ma dal fatto che Regina le avesse specificatamente chiesto se il pirata le avesse scritto o meno.

Allora era _davvero_ gelosa.

_Davvero?!_

Emma deglutì, prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. «No» disse, studiando il volto di Regina, per coglierne la reazione.

E Regina non reagì.

Il che, con qualsiasi altra persona, avrebbe probabilmente indicato disinteresse. Ma non con Regina. Regina aveva opinioni su qualsiasi cosa. Una volta, lei e Emma avevano discusso su quale fosse il verso migliore per mescolare l’impasto dei pancake. Erano al _Granny’s_ , Henry aveva organizzato una colazione con entrambe le sue mamme, prima che lo accompagnassero a scuola e, in tutta onestà, Emma non ricordava nemmeno come fossero arrivate a discutere del modo migliore per mischiare l’impasto dei pancake. O qualsiasi altro tipo di liquido che necessitasse di essere mischiato. In ogni caso, lo sceriffo era dell’opinione che non vi fosse differenza, tra verso orario o antiorario, che l’importante era, insomma, mischiare. Regina, naturalmente, non la pensava così, no. L’impasto va _ovviamente_ mescolato in senso orario. Ma, sempre secondo Regina, se sei in Australia, allora l’impasto va mescolato in senso antiorario. E aveva detto qualcosa riguardo a certe forze di coriandolo o di Coriolano o qualcosa del genere, Emma non ricordava nemmeno questo, perché Regina aveva assunto quell’atteggiamento da _sotuttoio_ che in parte irritava Emma e in parte la… Sì, insomma. In parte le faceva altre cose.

Perciò, Regina aveva davvero opinioni su qualsiasi cosa.

E opinioni molto forti.

La mancanza di reazione davanti alla risposta di Emma, dunque, parlava da sé. Non era disinteresse, al contrario.

Emma bevve un altro sorso di vino, terminandolo. «E sul resto ero serissima, comunque».

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, terminando a propria volta il suo vino. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino.

«Quello che ho detto questa mattina. Tu ed io. Ci… Sì, insomma. Ci hai mai pensato?» domandò Emma, desiderando avere altro vino. Potevano sempre aprirne un’altra bottiglia, no?

Regina si schiarì la voce, si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio, appoggiò entrambe le mani sull’addome.

«A volte», rispose infine.

Emma spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, stupita. Regina le lanciò un’occhiata irritata.

«Ti stupisce così tanto? O l’idea ti inorridisce o-»

«Inorridisce? No, no, no» si affrettò a dire Emma, riscuotendosi. «Al contrario» aggiunse, facendo una risatina nervosa. «E sono stupita, sì. Non per la cosa in sé, solo… Perché lo hai ammesso».

«Non avrei dovuto?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «No, è solo… Ora è reale, no? Voglio dire, che ho una cotta per te era chiaro fin-»

«Cosa?»

«Cosa?»

«Una… _cotta_?» fece Regina, esitante, convinta di aver sentito male.

Emma avvampò all’istante e Regina seppe di averci sentito benissimo. 

«Credevo lo avessi capito».

«Ma ho provato ad ucciderti!» disse Regina, scandalizzata.

«E non ci sei riuscita» le fece notare Emma. «Probabilmente l’unica volta in cui non sei riuscita in qualcosa».

«Certi traguardi richiedono più tempo per essere raggiunti» rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Emma rise. «D’accordo, quindi hai ancora intenzioni di farmi fuori?»

«Forse».

«Bugia».

«Ne sei così sicura?» domandò Regina, alzando un sopracciglio, scettica.

«Mai stata più sicura di qualcosa in vita mia».

«Come? Come puoi esserne tanto sicura?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Il mio superpotere. E l’angolo destro della tua bocca. Si solleva appena, quando menti».

«Non è vero!» protestò Regina, offesa.

«Ti dico di sì!» fece Emma. «Prova! Di’ una bugia».

«Adoro il brasato di tua madre» disse Regina. E l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò appena.

Emma sorrise trionfante. «Visto?!»

«Una coincidenza».

«Prova ancora. Anzi, facciamo così! Tu di’ qualcosa, vediamo se indovino quando menti e quando sei sincera. Però devi dire cose che non so!».

Regina ci rifletté un attimo, annuì. «Il mio colore preferito è il nero. Bugia o verità?» domandò poi.

«Bugia. Ma questa è facile, è il rosso» rispose Emma, prontamente.

«No! È il nero!»

«No, è il rosso. Punto primo, hai sollevato l’angolo della bocca. Secondo, vuoi solo provare che non sempre mi accorgo quando menti e stai mentendo sul mentire. E soprattutto, terzo, ho visto il cassetto del tuo intimo, Regina. Rosso».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «D’accordo, è il rosso».

«Qualcosa di più difficile questa volta, signor sindaco».

«Faccio sempre un cruciverba prima di andare a dormire. Bugia o verità?»

«Facile. Verità».

«Ho imparato a cucinare tanto bene perché un bambino di dieci anni ha criticato le mie lasagne. Bugia o verità?»

«Uh, interessante. Verità. Quel bambino è ancora vivo o..?».

«Era Greg».

«Avveleni sempre le persone sbagliate» commentò Emma.

Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo. «Non ho mai letto un fumetto. Bugia o verità?»

«Bugia. Nerd».

«Parla quella con le mutande di Wonder Woman»

«Come fai a sapere che ho le mutande di Wonder Woman? Mi spii mentre mi cambio?»

«Non chiudi mai il tuo armadio, Emma. Mai».

«Verità» concesse Emma, controvoglia. «Ma tanto poi lo devo riaprire, perché chiuderlo?!»

«Perché non togliere le ante, allora?»

Emma aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi la richiuse. «In effetti, ora che ci penso, potrei comprare uno scaffale al posto dell’armadio. Così non dovrei nemmeno togliere le ante».

«Non era questo il punto, Emma».

«Eppure è geniale».

«Vorrei strozzarti, in questo momento».

«Bugia» fece Emma, sogghignando. «Ma qualcosa vorresti farmi, in questo momento» aggiunse, innocentemente. Per quanto innocente possa essere un’allusione di quel tipo. Di certo, lo era nelle intenzioni di Emma. Solo una battuta. Quante battute aveva fatto a Regina? Tante. E non era mai successo nulla, no? Ma, si sa, a Natale è tutto diverso. E perciò, quando Regina disse: «No!», Emma trattenne il fiato.

_Bugia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon inizio settimana!   
> Dunque, le “forze di coriandolo o di Coriolano o qualcosa del genere” di cui Emma parla, sono le forze di Coriolis.   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3


	15. - 15 -

_I want to cuddle up and cozy down with you_

_Nestle up against your skin, do anything that we want to_

\- Dolly Parton, Michael Bublé, _Cuddle up, cozy down Christmas_

«Bugia» disse Emma, in un sussurro.

Regina deglutì vistosamente, si inumidì le labbra. Guardò Emma di traverso, fugacemente, per poi piantare di nuovo lo sguardo sul pavimento.

Avrebbe potuto mentire e negare di nuovo. Ma ormai Regina aveva capito che sarebbe stato inutile. Con Emma, non c’era modo di nascondersi. Il che infastidiva Regina e la spaventava, anche. Ma, in qualche modo, si sentì anche, all’improvviso, sollevata. Non c’era motivo di fingere, con Emma, perché tanto sarebbe stato inutile. E l’immagine di sé che Regina era andata costruendosi negli anni, prima da Regina Cattiva e poi come sindaco di Storybrooke, come moglie del re e come madre di Henry, poteva finalmente cadere. Si sentiva vulnerabile, Regina. Ma mi sentiva anche leggera. Perché Emma era ancora lì.

E vedeva Regina, solo Regina.

E sembrava andarle bene così.

Perciò, Regina avrebbe potuto mentire e negare di nuovo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile come provare a svuotare il mare con un secchio. Nessuno ti impedisce di provarci, ma quante possibilità di riuscita ci sono?

«Ma anche tu vorresti farmi qualcosa, in questo momento».

 _Non solo in questo momento_ , pensò Emma, ma non lo disse. Si limitò ad appoggiare il proprio bicchiere vuoto accanto a quello di Regina, si avvicinò a lei, spostandosi sul divano, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e, quando il sindaco alzò lo sguardo si lei, le sorrise.

Emma vide Regina prendere un sospiro profondo, accennare appena un sorriso, teneva ancora le braccia incrociate.

«E cosa vorresti farmi, esattamente?» chiese Regina, in un bisbiglio.

«Vuoi davvero saperlo?»

Regina annuì.

«Farti ridere» disse Emma. «E poi baciarti mentre ridi. E sentirti ridere mentre ti bacio. E non per _come_ ti bacio, spero» aggiunse.

Regina rise, scosse la testa, sciolse le braccia.

«Almeno una cosa l’ho ottenuta» considerò Emma. «E tu? Cosa vorresti farmi?»

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, esitò qualche secondo, prima di rispondere, al punto che Emma fu certa che sarebbe rimasta per sempre con il dubbio di quello che Regina Mills avrebbe voluto farle.

«Baciarti non è una brutta idea» concesse infine Regina, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Emma, la voce roca. «Baciarti fino a quando ti manca il fiato. E poi continuare a baciarti» e gli occhi di Regina si spostarono, seguirono una strada nota solo a loro, lungo la guancia di Emma, fino al suo orecchio, e poi verso il basso, il collo, il solco tra i seni, l’addome, «fino a quando non mi pregherai di smettere».

Emma deglutì. Aveva caldo, eppure la fiamma nel camino si stava spegnendo, e il suo respiro si fece più pesante.

Regina si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

Ma Emma le accarezzò la guancia, con delicatezza la costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lei.

«Emma-» ma Regina non riuscì a dire altro, perché le dita di Emma si posarono sulla sua bocca.

«È davvero molto, molto difficile non baciarti ora, Regina. E non mi stai rendendo le cose facili».

Regina spostò la mano di Emma che le copriva le labbra con la propria, intrecciando le loro dita. «No?»

«No».

«Dovresti allontanarti, allora».

«Dovrei, sì» concesse Emma. Ma non si allontanò. Al contrario, si avvicinò ancora di più a Regina. Si sporse verso di lei, lentamente, lasciando al sindaco tutto il tempo necessario per scostarsi, se avesse voluto. Ma Regina non lo fece, non si scostò, chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividì quando le labbra di Emma le sfiorarono la pelle con un bacio delicato, sull’angolo destro della bocca.

Regina aprì gli occhi, scontrandosi con quelli incredibilmente verdi di Emma. Con la mano libera, tracciò i contorni delle sue labbra, la sentì tremare sotto il suo tocco. Fece scivolare la mano lungo il basso, sul collo, affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli.

«Emma» disse Regina.

E c’era un’avvertenza, nel modo in cui Regina pronunciò il nome di Emma. Ma anche una richiesta.

E Emma decise di ignorare la prima e di esaudire la seconda.

Baciò Regina e si sentì mancare non appena Regina rispose al bacio.

Fu un bacio esitante, all’inizio, entrambe incerte, entrambe incredule. Ma c’era qualcosa, nel sapore di quel bacio, che le faceva sentire come se avessero infine risolto ogni mistero della vita e dell’universo intero. Che le faceva sentire invincibili e immortali, come se nulla, da quel momento in poi, avrebbe più potuto ferirle, se non l’altra.

Ed entrambe sapevano bene ciò di cui l’altra sarebbe stata capace.

Perciò, decisero di non pensarci, non in quel momento.

Per Emma, in quel momento, esistevano solo le labbra di Regina e le sue dita tra i capelli, che l’attiravano a sé e la trattenevano come se non volesse lasciarla andare mai più.

Per Regina, in quel momento, esistevano solo le labbra di Emma e la presa sicura sul suo fianco, ferma, ma non soffocante, capace di farla sentire al sicuro, senza farla sentire prigioniera.

E non c’era altro al mondo, in quel momento, se non Emma e Regina e il loro primo bacio.

*

Il fuoco si era ormai spento, nel camino. Emma e Regina erano stese sul divano, la schiena del sindaco premuta contro il petto dello sceriffo. Il braccio di Emma era avvolto intorno a un fianco di Regina, le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate. Emma baciò il collo di Regina, che si portò la mano di Emma alla bocca per baciarne le nocche, prima di lasciarsi stringere di nuovo sul fianco. Una pesante coperta di lana le teneva al caldo e, sotto, le loro gambe erano intrecciate.

Intorno a loro, solo silenzio.

Emma strinse a sé Regina, come se fosse fisicamente possibile averla ancora poi vicina. Chiuse gli occhi. Il sindaco disegnava piccoli, regolari cerchi sul dorso della sua mano, con il pollice.

Anche Regina chiuse gli occhi, il respiro di Emma che le solleticava il collo, il calore del suo corpo contro il suo, il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Sapevano che avrebbero dovuto alzarsi da quel divano e andare a letto, ma entrambe temevano che, in quel modo, quel momento si sarebbe spezzato. E, d’altronde, sapevano anche se si sarebbe spezzato in ogni caso, non appena il sole fosse sorto e il silenzio se ne fosse andato e non avevano alcun desiderio di accorciare quella notte.

Perciò, rimasero lì, l’una nelle braccia dell’altra. E si addormentarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirò solo che almeno questa volta non abbiamo dovuto aspettare fino al 25 per il loro primo bacio.  
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> T. <3


	16. - 16 -

_Everybody made it home for Christmas Eve_

_Tried to keep it cool around the Christmas tree_

_\- It’s not Christmas until somebody cries_ , Carly Rae Jepsen

Emma si svegliò per un improvviso colpo alla schiena. Gemendo, stupita e stordita, aprì gli occhi. La confusione non fece che aumentare, non riconoscendo il soffitto sotto cui si trovava. Si sentiva felice, però. E riposata come non si sentiva da anni.

Poi, all’improvviso, con una fitta al cuore, ricordò.

Aveva baciato Regina Mills.

Regina Mills che ora dormiva sul divano, a pancia in giù, il viso rivolto verso Emma e una mano penzolante a sfiorare l’addome dello sceriffo. E come Regina fosse riuscita a far cadere Emma dal divano, dal momento lo sceriffo era sicurissima di essersi addormentata dal lato dello schienale, rimase per sempre un mistero.

Incapace di resistere, Emma scostò i capelli dal volto di Regina, pur sapendo che c’era buone probabilità che così avrebbe svegliato il sindaco. E non faceva di certo onore ad Emma il fatto che una parte di lei voleva che Regina si svegliasse, solo per poterla baciare di nuovo.

E le speranza di Emma vennero esaudite, perché il sindaco prese un respiro profondo, storse il naso, aprì gli occhi.

Emma le sorrise. «Ehi» bisbigliò. 

«Ehi» rispose Regina. «Perché sei sul pavimento?» domandò, dopo qualche istante.

«Perché mi ci hai fatto finire, sul pavimento».

«Non essere ridicola» fece Regina. «Ci sei finita da sola».

Emma roteò gli occhi, pur continuando a sorridere. «Posso baciar-»

«Cosa state facendo?» domandò Henry, con voce squillante, arrivando in quel momento in salotto.

Tanto Emma quanto Regina si misero a sedere di scatto, panico su entrambi i loro volti.

«Niente» risposero in coro, senza osare guardarsi negli occhi.

Henry assunse un atteggiamento sospettoso.

«State litigando?» domandò.

Dopo un istante, Emma scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un calcio da parte di Regina, che la fece ammutolire.

«No, tesoro» rispose il sindaco, dolcemente, alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi le pieghe dei vestiti con cui aveva dormito quella notte.

«Siete sicure?»

Emma avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma non ci riuscì. Ancora seduta sul pavimento, con Regina in piedi, i suoi occhi erano quasi perfettamente all’altezza del sedere del sindaco. E questo non la stava aiutando.

«Siamo sicure, tesoro» disse perciò Regina, rassicurando il figlio. «E come mai sei già sveglio?»

«Già sveglio? Mi sveglio sempre a questa ora» rispose Henry. «E perché Emma è seduta sul pavimento?».

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Ecco, tesoro, Emma è seduta sul pavimento perché…» e il sindaco si schiarì ancora la voce, tirò un nuovo calcio a Emma perché le venisse in aiuto. Questo sembrò riscuotere lo sceriffo, che si mise goffamente in piedi, la schiena dolorante per la notte trascorsa sul divano.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Henry vuole sapere come mai eri seduta sul pavimento» rispose Regina, fingendo noncuranza.

Entrambe sapevano di non poter mentire, perché avevano promesso a Henry di non farlo. Il che significava di non avere altra scelta se non dire la verità, solo… non _tutta_ la verità.

Emma si schiarì la voce, si grattò la testa. « _Beh,_ ecco, la ragione, assolutamente plausibile, per cui ero seduta sul pavimento è che… è che… è che sono caduta, sì, già, sono caduta» fece lo sceriffo. Il che era vero, effettivamente _era_ caduta.

«Sai come è tua madre» intervenne Regina, «Cade ovunque. Tutto da sola».

Emma la guardò di traverso. «Davvero, Regina? _Davvero_?»

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle, con espressione innocente.

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò Henry. «E poi, ragazzino, sai benissimo come è l’ _altra_ tua madre. Un’insopportabile e arrogante palo in c-»

«Emma!» esclamò Mary Margaret, arrivando in salotto in quel momento, con David, attirata dal trambusto.

E Emma e Regina avrebbero anche potuta farla franca, con Henry.

Ma non con Snow e David.

I capelli arruffati, i vestiti spiegazzati e del giorno precedente, la coperta sul divano. Intuire cosa fosse successo non era poi tanto difficile.

I quattro adulti si guardarono a lungo, in una situazione di stallo che sembrò destinata a prolungarsi all’infinito. Emma si chiese se è così che si sentono, gli adolescenti, quando vengono scoperti dai loro genitori a _limonare,_ e pregò di non sorprendere mai e poi Henry, di lì a qualche anno. Regina invece incrociò le braccia al petto, alzò il mento, inarcò un sopracciglio in un atteggiamento di sfida che rendeva chiaro come non sarebbe stato tollerato alcun tipo di commento.

Ma né David né Snow avevano alcuna intenzione di commentare. David, in fondo, era già riuscito a venire a patti con l’idea che Emma e Regina potessero essere qualcosa di più, l’una per l’altra, ma in quel momento era comunque preoccupato. Non per sua figlia, ma per sua moglie. Snow in quel momento era davvero dello stesso colore della neve, gli occhi spalancati come se avesse visto una tragedia accadere proprio davanti al suo naso. David si affrettò a cingerle i fianchi, temendo che svenisse.

Henry era decisamente confuso.

Ma non stupido.

Sapeva benissimo che, quella notte, era successo qualcosa tra le sue mamme.

Qualcosa di importante.

Forse…

Henry alzò gli occhi sul soffitto e rimase un po’ deluso quando non vi vide del vischio. Nei film di Natale, le persone destinate a stare insieme si baciavano sempre sotto il vischio. Ma, forse, non erano ancora arrivati a quel punto della storia.

Henry certo non si perse d’animo. Era sicuro, ma proprio sicuro sicuro, che fosse successo qualcosa di bello alle sue mamme, quella notte. E, dalla reazione di sua nonna, doveva esserne sicura anche lei.

Emma, infine, si schiarì la voce. «Buona vigilia di Natale..?»

*

Snow fece cadere e ruppe due tazze, quella mattina e, prima che anche la terza finisse sul pavimento, David la costrinse a sedersi a tavola, dove Henry e Emma aspettavano pazientemente la loro cioccolata. Regina, invece, era andata a farsi una doccia e a cambiarsi.

Al tavolo, Emma evitava accuratamente lo sguardo di sua madre, cercando invece di concentrarsi su Henry, che le stava raccontando l’ultimo fumetto che aveva letto. Ma ascoltare, per lo sceriffo, si rivelò particolarmente difficile. Non tanto perché sentiva la nuca andarle a fuoco sotto gli occhi di Snow, ma perché continuava a ripensare a quella notte e al bacio con Regina e al suo corpo premuto contro il proprio.

«Emma, ma mi stai ascoltando?» domandò infatti il ragazzino.

E Emma si riscosse. «Sì, sì, certo».

«Sembra che tu stia pensando ad altro».

«Ma no, ragazzino. Ho solo dormito poco, questa notte» rispose lo sceriffo.

E così, quella mattina, David ruppe una terza tazza.


	17. - 17 -

_I once was lost_

_But now I'm found_

\- _Amazing Grace_

Regina non sapeva cosa fare e nemmeno la lunga doccia che fece quella mattina riuscì a portarle consiglio.

Da una parte, si diceva che era stato un errore. Ma dall’altra, non poteva non notare come l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevasse appena ogni volta che provava a pensare al bacio tra lei ed Emma come a un errore. Il che, naturalmente, non faceva che innervosirla.

Non riusciva a mentire a sé stessa, come avrebbe potuto mentire ad Emma?

Ovviamente non credeva che fosse stato un errore.

Baciare Emma era stato… _giusto_.

Era stato come avere la risposta a una domanda che si era fatta per tutta la vita.

_Chi mai potrà volere una come te?_

All’inizio, a suggerirle la domanda era stata la voce di sua madre, perché Regina non era né mai sarebbe stata la figlia che Cora avrebbe voluto. Ma riusciva ad ignorarla, Regina, a ribellarsi perfino, grazie all’amore di suo padre e alle lunghe cavalcate con Rocinante e a Daniel.

_Daniel._

Regina lo sapeva, che Daniel era morto perché sua madre potesse spezzarla e rimettere insieme i suoi pezzi come lei la voleva. E non aveva avuto la forza, Regina, per opporsi. Le settimane precedenti al suo matrimonio con il re non erano mai sembrate reali, a Regina e, ancora oggi, non riusciva a ricordarle. Era come tentare di richiamare alla mente un film visto distrattamente e in ogni caso troppo tempo fa: non ne ricordava le scene, né la trama.

E tutto quel dolore che aveva dentro, era esploso quando aveva spinto Cora Oltre Lo Specchio. E, in quello specchio, Regina si era poi guardata.

_Chi mai potrà volere una come te?_

Sembrava domandarle il suo riflesso, nel cui volto intravedeva, chiare, le linee del volto di sua madre. Aveva creduto, Regina, che fosse ormai troppo tardi, di essere ormai troppo simile a Cora. E allora, giorno dopo giorno, si era convinta che, se la sua anima non poteva più essere salvata, se il suo cuore non poteva più essere sanato, se lei non poteva più essere amata, allora sarebbe stato inutile persino provarci.

Aveva riempito il castello di specchi.

_Chi mai potrà volere una come te?_

Le domandavano i suoi mille riflessi, a ogni vita spezzata, a ogni cuore strappato. E quando finalmente poté lanciare la Maledizione che avrebbe creato Storybrooke, mentre la sua carrozza si dirigeva verso il castello di Biancaneve, Regina si chiese quando simile a Cora fosse sembrata a suo padre, mentre l’uomo si accasciava tra le sue braccia dopo che gli aveva strappato il cuore dal petto.

E Regina aveva sperato che, in un nuovo mondo, avrebbe finalmente trovato la risposta. O dimenticato la domanda.

Ma non era accaduto.

Non fino alla sera precedente.

Non fino a quando le labbra di Emma non si erano posate sulle sue.

_Emma._

Emma, certo che era Emma, chi altri mai avrebbe potuto essere?

Regina non sapeva perché. Sapeva che era stato Rumpel a intrecciare il nome di Emma alla Maledizione e sapeva anche che il folletto avrebbe potuto scegliere chiunque altro. Eppure, aveva scelto Emma. All’inizio, aveva pensato che fosse solo l’ennesimo scherzo di Rumpel per umiliarla, far sì che la sua Maledizione, quella che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo Lieto Fine, venisse spezzata proprio dalla figlia di Snow. E, forse, in parte Rumpel lo aveva trovato divertente, ma non poteva essere stata l’unica ragione che aveva spinto Rumpel a legare entrambi i loro nomi alla Maledizione, ora Regina lo sapeva.

Emma e solo Emma avrebbe potuto spezzare la Maledizione lanciata da Regina.

E non perché così aveva scelto Rumpel, no. Rumpel doveva averlo visto durante una delle sue visioni. E aveva fatto in modo di trovarsi al posto giusto nel momento giusto, nelle segrete del castello di Snow, per scoprire l’ultimo dettaglio, l’ultimo tassello mancante alla Maledizione. La via di fuga, la Salvatrice.

_Emma._

E Rumpel non aveva fatto altro se non prestare le mani al fato, perché potesse intrecciare i destini di Emma e Regina.

E questa era una consapevolezza che non aiutava Regina in quel momento, al contrario. Le opprimeva il cuore.

Perché baciare Emma, per lei, non era stato un errore, al contrario.

Ma questo non voleva dire che fosse la cosa giusta anche per Emma.

O per Henry.

E Emma e Regina avevano ormai raggiunto il giusto equilibrio, la distanza giusta tra loro, perché potessero andare d’accordo e crescere Henry insieme. E il sindaco temeva che, se lei ed Emma si fossero avvicinate, avrebbero fatto come magneti dalla stessa polarità: si sarebbero respinte, più lontane ancora.

Perciò, quando Regina terminò la doccia, si vestì e tornò al piano inferiore.

E ancora non sapeva cosa fare.

*

Emma mangiava i propri cereali in silenzio, rimuginando.

Pensare di baciare Regina la faceva sentire leggera, le dipingeva in viso un sorriso che non riusciva a nascondere, le faceva battere il cuore forte forte contro il petto.

Ma pensare di baciare Regina la spaventava, anche. Perché si chiedeva, Emma, che cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno le avesse scoperte, scoperte davvero. Se quella mattina qualcuno fosse entrato in salotto proprio mentre si stavano baciando. Non che a Emma importasse davvero, l’opinione degli altri. E infatti non era degli altri che Emma si preoccupava. Ma della sua… famiglia.

Di Henry e dei suoi genitori. Genitori ai quali era bastato sospettare che ci fosse stato qualcosa tra lei e Regina perché iniziassero a rompere tazze, anche se involontariamente.

E non si era ancora abituata, Emma, non del tutto almeno, all’idea di avere una famiglia.

Ma al tempo stessa si sentiva mancare l’aria all’idea di mettere in pericolo quella pallida speranza che aveva di avere dei genitori.

Solo, l’idea di rinunciare a Regina la faceva sentire nello stesso modo, si sentiva soffocare.

E poi c’era Henry.

Emma non aveva idea di cosa Henry avrebbe potuto pensare, se avesse scoperto che tra le sue mamme… _Beh,_ che c’era qualcosa, tra lei e Regina. Sarebbe stato felice? Si sarebbe sentito messo da parte? Emma non ne aveva idea. Era vero, aveva partorito Henry e sì, certo, aveva iniziato a formare un legame con lei, ma era stata Regina a crescerlo. E Regina, nonostante tutto, era stata e ancora continuava ad essere la madre migliore che Henry avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Emma sospirò profondamente, continuò a mangiare i suoi cereali, cercò di calmare i nervi non appena sentì i passi del sindaco scendere le scale e avvicinarsi alla cucina.

Avrebbe chiesto a Regina, ecco quanto. C’erano dentro in due, in quella storia, no?

Ne avrebbero parlato, avrebbero trovato una soluzione. E se c’era qualcuno che poteva farlo, che poteva venir fuori da quella situazione, non erano proprio loro?


	18. - 18 -

_And I'm up here holding on_

_To all those chandeliers of hope_

_\- Christmas Lights,_ Coldplay

Tanto Emma quanto Regina sentivano un impellente bisogno di parlare con l’altra e perciò, come è naturale in questi casi di stringente necessità, non riuscirono a rimanere sole per più di una manciata di secondi nel corso dell’intera giornata. Secondi che, pur miseri, avevano riempito l’aria intorno a loro di parole mai dette e paure mai confessate e speranze mai svelate.

E per quanto frustrate ed esasperate si sentissero e per quanto temessero e al tempo stesso attendessero con trepidazione la sera, quando avrebbero potuto parlare, sole, nella loro stanza, entrambe trovavano conforto nel fatto che, almeno all’apparenza, nulla era cambiato tra loro. Scherzavano, ridevano, bisticciavano e rassicuravano Henry che, no non stavano litigando, il tutto con la stessa naturalità del giorno precedente. Come se quella notte, come se quel bacio non ci fosse mai stato. E comunque, in ogni caso, sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio: Snow avrebbe potuto insistere per poter parlare con loro.

Per ciò, per quanto pesassero loro le parole che avevano nell’anima, Emma e Regina riuscirono ad arrivare a sera senza particolari difficoltà. Emma chiuse la porta della loro camera, guardò Regina, già a letto, seduta con la schiena contro la testiera, il cruciverba tra le mani ma niente penna. Già, Emma non era l’unica che voleva parlare.

«Ehi» disse lo sceriffo, avanzando verso il letto, titubante.

Regina alzò gli occhi su di lei. «Ehi» rispose. Non sorrideva, Regina, aveva un’espressione grave in volto. Non era un buon segno, questo Emma poteva capirlo.

Regina si sistemò meglio sul materasso, piegò le gambe. Lo sceriffo intuì l’invito, si sedette dal lato di Regina, pensò che in fondo non voleva parlare.

Voleva baciare Regina, ecco cosa voleva fare.

E al diavolo le conseguenze.

Potevano pensarci dopo, alle conseguenze.

Oppure mai.

Succeda quel che succeda, almeno Emma avrebbe passato la vita a baciare Regina Mills.

Ma un’occhiata sola al volto di Regina e Emma capì che il sindaco non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimandare quella discussione.

«Quindi…» fece Emma, gonfiando le guance, insicura su cosa dire.

Regina appoggiò entrambe le mani sopra l’addome. Altro brutto segno. Pessimo. Era il gesto che il sindaco faceva ogni volta che si sentiva minacciata, pur non riuscendo ad individuare il pericolo.

«Quindi» ripeté Regina, una sola parola che sembrava una sentenza.

«Pentita?» domandò Emma, come se chiedesse, casualmente, _piove_?

«No» rispose Regina, senza battere ciglio. Né sollevare l’angolo destro della bocca. Emma esalò un respiro di sollievo. «E tu?» aggiunse poi il sindaco.

«Nemmeno» fece Emma.

«Bene».

«Bene».

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Ma credo che dovremmo comunque… parlarne».

«Dobbiamo proprio?» fece Emma, con una smorfia, piegando la testa di lato.

Il sindaco allungò la mano verso Emma, le carezzò una guancia con dolcezza e lo sceriffo afferrò Regina per il polso, si portò la sua mano alla bocca, le baciò il palmo.

Per Regina, fu molto difficile ritrarre la mano.

Non disse nulla, guardò Emma.

«Perché ne vuoi parlare?» domandò infine lo sceriffo.

Regina prese un respiro profondo, si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, piegò le gambe, rannicchiandosi. Per un po’, non rispose, ma Emma non disse altro. Lo sapeva che Regina avrebbe risposto, doveva solo darle qualche secondo.

«Perché ho paura, Emma» ammise infine il sindaco, lo sguardo basso, per non incrociare gli occhi di Emma. «E tu, perché non ne vuoi parlare?»

«Stesso motivo» rispose lo sceriffo, senza esitare. «Me la sto facendo addosso. Non hai idea di quanto».

Regina accennò un sorriso, scosse la testa. «O forse sì» disse Regina, «di cosa hai paura?» chiese poi, dolcezza nella voce. Guardava Emma, ora.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, iniziò a giocherellare con l’orlo della sua maglietta. «Solite cose, nulla di nuovo».

«Solite cose?»

«Sì, sai… Che succeda ancora, che i miei genitori mi… abbandonino. Perché… Sai, tu ed io…»

Regina avrebbe voluto dirle Snow e David non l’avrebbero mai abbandonata per questo. Non che il sindaco li avesse in simpatia, ma sapeva anche che Snow e David mai e poi avrebbero abbandonato Emma se avessero saputo che tra lei e Regina c’era qualcosa. Avrebbero provato a dissuaderla e, probabilmente, avrebbero sospettato e sostenuto che Regina avesse un qualche, oscuro, recondito secondo fine. Avrebbero ostacolato Emma, di certo. Ma sempre credendo di proteggerla. E non l’avrebbero mai e poi mai abbandonata.

Tuttavia, Regina non poté dire nulla, perché Emma la prevenne.

«E comunque non mi importa. Non ho bisogno di loro. Se vorranno ripudiarmi o cacciarmi o disconoscermi o quello che pare a loro, solo per _questo_ » fece lo sceriffo, gesticolando tra sé e Regina, «beh, allora che lo facciano. Non mi impor-»

«Ti importa» la interruppe il sindaco. «Ed è giusto che ti importi, ma non credo che i tuoi genitori lo farebbero, Emma».

«No?»

«No» confermò Regina, assicurandosi che Emma vedesse che no, l’angolo della sua bocca non si sarebbe sollevato.

Emma sospirò a fondo. «Non del tutto convinta, ma per questa sera basterà. E tu? Perché hai paura?»

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, incerta. «Henry».

«Già. Non può andarci di mezzo».

«No».

«Ma non riusciremo mai a tenerglielo nascosto».

«Nemmeno».

«Quindi… Cosa facciamo?»

Regina rimase in silenzio, cercò lo sguardo dello sceriffo.

Gli occhi verdi di Emma si inumidirono. «Ma non voglio» protestò lo sceriffo.

«Lo so» bisbigliò Regina, scivolando sul letto per potersi avvicinare a Emma. Le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Ma non possiamo rischiare di…»

«Lo so…» fece Emma, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella di Regina.

«E oggi siamo state brave, no? Come se nulla fosse successo» bisbigliò il sindaco.

«Di certo più brave dei miei genitori. Ho dovuto mangiare i cereali da un piatto fondo» considerò Emma, ancora risentita, strappando una piccola risata a Regina. «Però mi rendi le cose difficili».

«Tu mi rendi le cose difficili!» rispose immediatamente il sindaco, un’accusa nelle sue parole.

«Come no» fece Emma, cingendo il viso di Regina con una mano e accarezzandole le labbra con il pollice.

«Emma…» disse il sindaco, supplicante.

Lo sceriffo si scostò tanto all’improvviso che la sua mancanza fece barcollare Regina. Emma si alzò dal letto, raggiunse la porta.

«Vado a… Vado a bere un po’ d’acqua» disse. 

Regina si alzò a sua volta dal letto, fece un paio di passi verso lo sceriffo. «Emma, aspetta-»

«Hai ragione. Lo so che hai ragione» concesse Emma. «Henry, quello che abbiamo costruito con Henry, è troppo importante. Mi serve solo… qualche minuto. Domani mattina andrà meglio. Domani mattina sarà Natale e… andrà bene. Possiamo farlo, no?»

Regina avrebbe voluto dire che sì, certo, possiamo farlo. Tuttavia, non lo disse, perché l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sarebbe sollevato verso l’alto. Perché, in quel momento, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era raggiungere Emma e baciarla e rassicurarla e sussurrarle che avrebbero trovato una soluzione. Un’altra soluzione, in cui nessuna delle due si sarebbe fatta male. Ma avrebbe mentito, Regina. Perciò, rimase in silenzio.

Senza aggiungere altro, Emma aprì la porta, lasciò la loro camera da letto e scese al piano inferiore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincera, scriverei angst natalizio solo per poter usare Christmas lights dei Coldplay.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto <3
> 
> A presto,
> 
> T. <3


	19. - 19 -

_The snow is falling down_

_It's colder day by day_

\- Pretenders, _2000 miles_

Emma era seduta sul divano, un bicchiere d’acqua tra le mani, lo sguardo fisso sulle braci morenti del camino. Tanto assorta nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse dei passi che scesero le scale e della donna che si avvicinò al divano, titubante.

«Emma?»

Lo sceriffo sussultò e poi, sorpresa, si voltò. «Oh. Sei tu».

Snow rimase a fissare la figlia nella penombra per qualche secondo. Emma avevo lo sguardo spento e perso e rabbrividiva per il freddo, anche se non sembrava accorgersene. Provò a sorridere, ma non ci riuscì.

A Snow era chiaro che qualcosa non andava. Circospetta, si sedette accanto ad Emma, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra lei e la figlia. A voler essere sinceri, il suo primo istinto era stato di abbracciare Emma, chiederle che cosa fosse successo. Perché era quello che un genitore deve fare, no? Esserci, per i figli.

Ma il fatto era che Snow, per la sua bambina, non c’era stata per ben ventotto anni. Emma era cresciuta senza di lei, senza una famiglia. E, anche se ci aveva messo un po’ a capirlo, ora Snow sapeva non poteva semplicemente entrare nella vita di Emma e comportarsi da madre. Emma non ne aveva bisogno. Né Emma sapeva cosa volesse dire, avere una madre. Perciò, il compito di Snow doveva essere prima di tutto quello di assicurarsi che Emma lo sapesse e, poi, che scegliesse. Snow non era né mai sarebbe stata la madre di Emma solo per legame di sangue. Quello che avrebbe fatto di lei la mamma di Emma, agli occhi di sua figlia, sarebbe stato solo l’amore materno che le avrebbe portato e dimostrato. Un amore senza condizioni o termini da rispettare.

Un amore che non sarebbe venuto meno nemmeno se Emma avesse deciso che Regina era la persona con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della sua vita. Perché Snow poteva anche sembrare superficiale e frivola e forse, molto tempo prima, lo era stata. Ma anche Snow White era cresciuta.

E, dopo quella mattina, era ormai chiaro che tra Emma e Regina c’era davvero qualcosa, qualcosa di corrisposto. Non che fosse stata una mattina facile, quella di Snow. I cocci delle tazze della colazione ne erano una testimonianza. Ma era comprensibile, no? Regina era pur sempre la donna che, a lungo, aveva dato forma ai suoi incubi.

Anche se Regina non era più da molto tempo tra gli incubi di Snow.

E Henry ne era stato il motivo. Non era solo il modo in cui ora parlava della sua mamma, di Regina, ma anche come Regina stessa si prendeva cura di lui. Per quell’amore incrollabile che aveva mostrato ad Henry anche quando il bambino aveva detto di odiarla e l’aveva rifiutata e tenuta lontana da sé. Era stato un esempio, per Snow. Era da lei che aveva imparato ad essere madre.

Ed era per questo che Snow, in fondo, sapeva che Regina avrebbe amato Emma – e forse già era così – nel modo in cui Emma voleva essere amata. E Regina riusciva ancora ad amare nonostante la morte di Daniel. Una morte di cui Snow, pur nel suo candore, si sentiva responsabile. E una morte il cui dolore Snow aveva intuito solo molti dopo, quando aveva incontrato David. E la sola idea di perdere David le riusciva insopportabile.

C’era tanto passato, tra lei e Regina. Ma c’era anche tanto presente, Snow lo vedeva con chiarezza. E sapeva anche che c’era una scelta da fare. Potevano scegliere di costruire il futuro su quel passato di dolore e vendetta o potevano scegliere di costruirlo sul loro presento, fatto di amore e famiglia.

E Snow un po’ del suo candore di bambina lo aveva conservato nonostante fosse diventata grande e perciò era certa che lei e Regina avrebbero scelto il presente, anche se sarebbe stato difficile.

Come quella notte. Come vedere la tristezza infinita negli occhi di Emma e avere la certezza che la causa fosse Regina.

Però, invece di chiedere alla figlia _che cosa ti ha fatto Regina?,_ Snow chiese: «Non riesci a dormire?»

E Emma dovette apprezzare ed essere sorpresa dal tatto nella sua voce, perché le rivolse uno sguardo grato e le sue spalle si rilassarono appena. «No» ammise. «Avevo sete».

Snow annuì. «Vuoi che ti prepari una camomilla? Un tè? Una cioccolata?»

Emma scosse la testa.

Snow non insistette, anche se avrebbe voluto.

Dopo qualche secondo, in cui Snow si chiese se restare o rimanere, Emma parlò di nuovo. «Come sapevi che David- che il papà era quello giusto?»

Il cuore di Snow si strinse, ricolmo di gioia, come ogni volta in cui sentiva Emma riferirsi a lei e a David come mamma e papà.

«Tecnicamente, grazie a Regina» rispose Snow, con uno sbuffo ironico. «Sai, la Maledizione del Sonno. Tuo papà mi ha svegliata e non potevano esserci dubbi. Era il mio Vero Amore».

«E prima di allora? Non lo sapevi?»

Snow si strinse nelle spalle. «Probabilmente sì, lo sapevo. Ma non ci volevo credere. Non pensavo di meritarmelo».

Emma alzò gli occhi su sua madre, stupita. Snow le sorrise. «So che non dovrei chiedere, ma… È successo qualcosa tra te e Regina?»

Emma avvampò all’improvviso, distolse lo sguardo da Snow, bevve un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere, fino a vuotarlo. Lo posò sul tavolino.

«Ma in ogni caso non ci può essere nulla, tra me e Regina» rispose infine Emma.

«Ma ti ha fatta vincere a carte, l’altro giorno» disse Snow, confusa. «Certo che c’è qualcosa».

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, all’improvviso più confusa di sua madre.

« _Beh,_ mi sembra chiaro che qui il problema non sia _se_ c’è qualcosa tra te e Regina, ma cosa tu e Regina avete intenzione di fare a riguardo».

Emma continuò a guardare sua madre, incredula. «Quindi tu sai che... Cioè, _tu sai_ ».

Snow si limitò ad annuire.

«E anche papà».

Di nuovo, Snow annuì.

«E va tutto bene?»

Snow esitò. « _Beh_ , sì. Sorpresi? Molto, ma nemmeno troppo. Preoccupati? Ovvio, ma siamo i tuoi genitori. Saremmo preoccupati in ogni caso. E poi, a fine giornata, vogliamo solo che tu sia felice».

Emma iniziò a piangere, lacrime silenziose che le rigavano il volto. Snow le cinse le spalle e quando sentì le braccia di sua figlia circondarle il collo, la strinse a sé e le accarezzò i capelli con affetto, tenendola al sicuro tra le sue braccia, come avrebbe voluto fare fin dal primo istante in cui era nata.

Lasciò che Emma piangesse e solo quando sentì i singhiozzi scemare la allontanò da sé e le asciugò il volto con il dorso della mano.

«Cosa ne dici se ti preparo una cioccolata, _mmh_? E poi dormi con me?»

«E Dav- E papà?»

«Ah, non preoccuparti» fece Snow, alzandosi per andare in cucina. «Lo facciamo dormire sul divano. Almeno per questa notte non mi terrà sveglia russando».

Emma accennò un sorriso e annuì, alzandosi a sua volta. Prima che Snow potesse allontanarsi, Emma l’abbracciò di nuovo.

«Grazie, mamma» bisbigliò nel suo orecchio. E sentì le lacrime di Snow bagnarle il collo.


	20. - 20 -

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

\- Elvis Presley, _Blue Christmas_

Regina si era, infine, addormentata.

Aveva aspettato che Emma tornasse, ma più passavano i minuti, più le era stato chiaro che quella notte Emma non sarebbe tornata. Forse si era seduta sul divano in salotto e si era addormentata per sbaglio. O forse si era seduta sul divano in salotto e si era addormentata per non avere di nuovo a che fare con Regina. E Regina ne era ugualmente turbata e sollevata. Le mancava avere Emma accanto e voleva disperatamente esserle vicina, assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma forse un po’ di distanza avrebbe fatto loro bene.

Così, Regina si era addormentata, convincendosi in cuor suo che la mattina seguente tutto sarebbe andato meglio, avrebbe aperto gli occhi e Emma sarebbe stata lì.

Ma, la mattina di Natale, Emma non era lì con lei e il suo lato del letto era ancora intatto.

Regina sospirò profondamente e si impose di non rimuginarci. Prese il proprio telefono, controllò l’ora e si rese conto che era molto presto. Forse avrebbe potuto dormire ancora un po’, a Storybrooke le mattine in cui poteva riposare d’altronde erano molto rare-

«Buon Natale!» esclamò Henry, spalancando la porta della camera con un enorme sorriso in viso.

Regina sobbalzò, si mise a sedere, sorrise al suo bambino.

«Buon Natale, Henry» rispose e lo vide incupirsi, confuso.

«Dove è Emma?» domandò a Regina, circospetto.

«Oh» fece lo sceriffo, titubante. «Emma è andata… Emma è-»

«Qui» disse lo sceriffo, spuntando da dietro le spalle di Henry. Anche da quella distanza, Regina poteva vedere le occhiaie sotto il viso di Emma.

Emma e Regina si scambiarono uno sguardo da sopra la testa di Henry. Fu uno sguardo fugace, breve, eppure a loro parve durare un infinito. Il fatto era che c’erano ancora tante cose che avrebbero voluto dirsi, ma nessuna avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Sì, avrebbero voluto che le cose stessero diversamente. 

Sì, avrebbero conservato quel bacio come il più prezioso dei ricordi.

Sì, il tempo rende tutto più semplice. O almeno così dicono.

«Avete litigato?» domandò Henry, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando alternativamente le sue madri.

«No» rispose Emma, cercando di sorridere. Regina si limitò a scuotere la testa.

Henry continuò a tenere le braccia incrociate.

Non avevano litigato, d’accordo. Ma qualcosa era successo. Solo, non aveva idea di cosa. Possibile che non potesse lasciare sole le sue madri per più di qualche minuto senza che combinassero qualcosa? Doveva sempre fare tutto lui, in quella famiglia?! Tanto per iniziare, se non fosse stato per lui, nessuno si sarebbe dato la briga di portare Emma a Storybrooke, a casa. Sua nonna aveva letto il libro di fiabe prima di lui, eppure non aveva capito nulla di quello che vi era davvero scritto. Uno dei suoi nonni, David, non aveva fatto altro che dormire per quasi tre decenni – e anche ora era difficile svegliarlo dal suo riposino pomeridiano senza pensare di ricorrere a una cannonata o due – mentre l’altro, Rumpel, aveva lasciato che tutta la fatica la facessero gli altri. Per non palare di sua madre. Di entrambe le sue madri. D’accordo, forse all’inizio era stato Henry a metterle l’una contro l’altra e quello poteva anche essere stato un piccolo errore di calcolo da parte sua, ma Henry era solo un bambino e in ogni caso aveva pagato quell’errore rischiando di morire per colpa di un tortino di mele avvelenato. E, per la cronaca, anche in quel caso, se non ci fosse stato lui, chissà come sarebbe finita.

Di Emma e Regina, quando si trattava di avere a che fare l’una con l’altra, non ci si poteva proprio fidare, nossignore. Henry represse la frustrazione che sentiva nel cuore. Ma non lo vedevano? Possibile che lo vedesse solo lui? Doveva fare loro un disegnino?!

Forse avrebbe potuto metterle in castigo, ad esempio chiudendole in quella stanza per costringerle a parlare. Ma probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato, nessuna delle due amava essere privata del libero arbitrio e tutto quello che Henry avrebbe guadagnato sarebbe stato un castigo peggiore. Come non bere cioccolata per un mese e non poter giocare ai videogiochi per un tempo indefinito. 

Oppure avrebbe potuto mettersi a piangere, chiedere loro di parlare e fare pace, che lui voleva solo una famiglia unita e le sue mamme sotto lo stesso tetto. Ma poi Henry scartò anche quell’idea. Il ricatto affettivo funzionava sempre splendidamente, con le sue madri, ma Henry aveva il sospetto che non sarebbe stato una buona base per una relazione che voleva essere lunga, possibilmente eterna. Ragionava anche sul lungo periodo, Henry. Perché un giorno lui se ne sarebbe andato da Storybrooke, per vivere avventure infinite nella Foresta Incantata o forse, più probabilmente e come Regina avrebbe voluto, per frequentare il college. E cosa avrebbero fatto le sue mamme? No, era chiaro che dovevano stare insieme.

E che volevano stare insieme.

E solo loro sapevano qualche assurdo ostacolo erano andate inventandosi per non affrontare i loro sentimenti.

E poi il bambino era lui.

Come no.

Infine, Henry sciolse le braccia. Aveva trovato il piano perfetto. Non sarebbe stato facile, d’accordo, ma la sua vita non era mai stata facile. E poi era Natale, no?

Henry era sicuro che la magia del Natale sarebbe stata dalla sua.

Perciò, si schiarì la voce, finse non curanza. «Ah. Ok» disse infine. Sorrise. «Sbrigatevi a scendere che voglio aprire i regali!» aggiunse poi, mentre già correva lungo il corridoio per scendere al piano inferiore, lasciando Emma e Regina da sole e sperando che quelle due non riuscissero a peggiorare una situazione che a lui sembrava già troppo drastica.

*

«Credo se la sia bevuta» fece Emma, tentando un sorriso imbarazzato verso Regina.

«Ma è vero, non abbiamo litigato» rispose il sindaco, rigida.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Lo sai cosa intendo».

Regina posò entrambe le mani sull’addome. «Sì» disse. «Non hai dormito qui» aggiunse poi, dopo una breve pausa.

«Ho incontrato Snow in cucina. Abbiamo fatto tardi. Non volevo disturbarti».

Regina annuì e preferì non chiedersi di cosa avessero parlato Emma e Snow. «Mi cambio e scendo» disse invece.

Emma si diresse verso il proprio armadio, prese qualche vestito alla rinfusa per andare a sua volta a cambiarsi in bagno. «D’accordo» disse a Regina.

E lasciò la stanza.


	21. - 21 -

_See I pray that love will rule and reign_

_And I pray that time will rid the pain of this world_

\- BeBe Winans, _My Christmas Prayer_

«Mai più, Snow. Mai più» sentenziò David, raddrizzando la schiena mentre mischiava l’impasto dei pancake.

«Andiamo, non deve essere stato poi così traumatico».

«Una tortura» rispose l’uomo. «E non ho intenzione di trascorrere un’altra notte così» aggiunse. Abbassò la voce perché Henry, che stava scarabocchiando qualcosa su un quaderno, tutto concentrato, non sentisse. «Non ho intenzione di dormire di nuovo su quel divano, Snow. Perciò _devono_ risolvere qualsiasi cosa ci sia da risolvere».

Snow alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Stai esagerando».

«E allora ci dormi tu, sul divano, questa notte» fece David.

«Di cosa state parlando?» domandò Henry, spuntando tra i suoi nonni all’improvviso, prima che Snow potesse replicare.

«Niente» risposero Snow e David all’unisono.

Henry li guardò, circospetto.

Mentivano.

«Non si dicono le bugie» disse semplicemente, con espressione innocente, guardando fissamente Snow. La donna provò a distogliere lo sguardo, ma nonostante questo sentiva gli occhi di Henry bruciarle la pelle.

«Stiamo parlando di cose da grandi, Henry» concesse infine. «Ma nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare».

_Sì, certo, come no._

E poi _cose da grandi_. Stavano parlando delle sue mamme, ecco di cosa stavano parlando. E lui non si doveva preoccupare?

«Non sono più piccolo, ormai» fece notare Henry, seriamente.

«No, certo che no, ma…» iniziò Snow, poi lanciò uno sguardo al marito, alla ricerca di aiuto.

David si pulì le mani dall’impasto dei pancake nel grembiule da cucina, poi si abbassò di fronte al nipote e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

«Ma vedi, Henry, alcune cose sono difficili anche per le persone adulte e-»

«Cosa sta succedendo, qui?» domandò Regina, arrivando in cucina in quel momento. Aveva il viso tirato e pallido, ma per il resto era impeccabile. I capelli in ordine, il trucco applicato con cura, un maglione borgogna dal collo alto sopra ai pantaloni neri, a palazzo, senza nemmeno una grinza.

Nei suoi occhi, però, Snow riconobbe una scintilla di paura. Solo, non avrebbe saputo dire di cosa.

«Niente» disse Henry. «Il nonno mi stava dicendo da quale parte si mischiano i pancake».

Dalle espressioni stupite di Snow e David, a Regina fu chiaro che non stavano affatto parlando della direzione corretta in cui mischiare i pancake, ma decise di non commentare. Henry tornò a scarabocchiare sul suo quaderno e Regina decise di andare in salotto, trovando quella piccola cucina fin troppo soffocante per i suoi gusti.

David e Snow si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso.

«Torno subito» bisbigliò la donna al marito, mentre questo riprendeva a mischiare i pancake, chiedendosi se davvero ci fosse una direzione corretta e una sbagliata in cui farlo e, in caso di risposta affermativa, quale fosse.

«Senti, Henry, spiegami un po’ questa storia dei pancake» disse David, rivolto al nipote.

*

«Notte difficile?» domandò Snow a Regina, fingendo noncuranza. Il sindaco sedeva rigida sul divano, un cruciverba tra le mani.

Il sindaco alzò lo sguardo su di lei, con aria di sufficienza. «Cosa avete detto a mio figlio?»

Snow esitò, si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente, non- Cosa credi che gli abbiamo detto?»

Regina studiò Snow ancora per qualche secondo. C’era stato un periodo in cui la sola vista di Snow le dava la nausea, perché era il fantasma di Daniel che vedeva alle sue spalle. Diafano e irraggiungibile e perso per sempre. Ora non lo vedeva più. Da quando la maledizione si era spezzata, Regina aveva smesso di vedere il fantasma di Daniel e anche questo l’aveva fatta infuriare. Non voleva dimenticarlo, non voleva lasciar andare quel dolore che aveva formato tanta parte della sua esistenza. Eppure, quando guardava Snow, ora, era il verde degli occhi che notava. Le ricordavano Henry. Le ricordavano Emma.

Regina distolse lo sguardo dall’altra, guardò a terra, scosse la testa. «Hai parlato con Emma, questa notte».

Titubante, Snow fece qualche passo verso Regina, si sedette accanto a lei. «Sì» confermò. «E se hai bisogno di parlare-»

«Non c’è bisogno che fingi di sopportarmi, Snow» la interruppe il sindaco.

Mary Margaret prese un respiro profondo. Non il modo migliore per iniziare la giornata di Natale. «Non sto fingendo. I sotterfugi non fanno parte della mia natura».

«E con questo cosa vorresti dire?»

Snow si strinse nelle spalle.

Regina scosse la testa, esasperata. «Lo sapevo. Credi che abbia provato a ingannare Emma, non è vero? E che voglia farle del male, che è tutta un’elaborata macchinazione per vendicarmi di te. Ed è quello che stavi spiegando a Henry prima, in cucina-»

«No» la interruppe Snow, inorridita. Regina continuò a fissarla, incredula. «D’accordo, forse, tempo fa, avrei anche potuto pensarlo, ma… Ma non adesso!» aggiunse la donna.

«Ah, no?» fece Regina, scettica. «E perché? Perché è Natale e a Natale si è tutti più buoni?» domandò, il tono basso perché Henry, nell’altra stanza, non sentisse.

«Non che non sia vero, ma no» fece Snow. «No, non lo credo perché hai fatto vincere Emma a carte-»

«Ancora con questa storia, è stato un colpo di fort-»

«Non lo è stato, Regina e lo sappiamo entrambe» la prevenne Snow. «Ed è proprio questo il tuo problema. Invece di dire a Emma quello che devi dire, la fai vincere a carte! Non so cosa sia successo esattamente, tra di voi. Ma qualcosa è successo. E, sarò sincera, una parte di me avrebbe preferito non vederlo. Ma è così chiaro che non capisco come voi due non possiate arrivarci. Tu soprattutto! Emma a volte è come suo padre e non riesce a vedere ciò che va al di là del suo naso, ma tu-»

«Non ho intenzione di stare qui a farmi fare la paternale da una maestrina delle elem-»

«E invece te ne starai qui a farti fare la paternale, Regina!»

«No, perché, come al solito, non hai capito niente» la rimbeccò Regina. «E, in ogni caso, non sono affari tuoi».

«Non voglio intromettermi-»

«Eppure lo stai facendo» rispose Regina. «Di nuovo».

Sia Snow sia Regina tacquero. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro, entrambe sapevano che era a Daniel che Regina stava alludendo. E nessuna delle due avrebbe voluto pensarci.

Snow sospirò. «Ci siamo fatte guerra, Regina. Ci siamo, letteralmente, fatte guerra. Abbiamo lasciato che altri morissero per noi, abbiamo sconvolto un intero regno, non ci siamo mai arrese, di fronte a nulla, pur di vincere sull’altra. Sei arrivata ad uccidere tuo padre, io sono arrivata a… Sono arrivata ad abbandonare mia figlia, a mandarla, sola, in un altro regno, pur di non lasciare che tu avessi il tuo lieto fine» fece Snow. «Eravamo entrambe convinte che questo odio sarebbe finito solo quando una di noi fosse morta. E l’ho desiderato spesso, che tu morissi. Ma né tu né io siamo morte, eppure abbiamo smesso di odiarci. Ed è stata Emma. Per Emma… E io sono sua madre e le madri queste cose le fanno, no? Tu lo sai, per Henry faresti la stessa cosa. Per amore di un figlio, si è capaci di ogni cosa. Ma tu… Tu chi sei per Emma? Cosa siete, l’una per l’altra? Come ha potuto sconvolgere non solo la tua vita, ma la tua stessa anima, tanto nel profondo? Come ti ha strappata all’odio e al dolore quando nemmeno Henry era riuscito a smuoverti? E ora lo so che non spetta ai figli salvare i genitori, sono stata una stupida a scaricare su Emma questo fardello. Ma… Ma Emma non ha salvato solo Storybrooke, Regina. E tu sai benissimo chi siete, tu ed Emma, l’una per l’altra».

Regina non disse nulla. Si ostinò a fissare il pavimento, a non rivolgere a Snow nemmeno uno sguardo. Sapeva che la donna aveva ragione. Intuitivamente, aveva riconosciuto Emma nel momento esatto in cui l’aveva vista. Non come madre biologica di Henry, né come figlia di Snow e nemmeno come Salvatrice, no. Ma l’aveva riconosciuta. In cuore suo, aveva sempre saputo chi Emma fosse.

Snow sospirò di nuovo. Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, suggerirle di parlare di nuovo con Emma, ad esempio, avere un po’ di speranza, quando Henry e David irruppero nella stanza con un vassoio di pancake e uno pieno di tazze di cioccolata calda e caffè. Dietro, c’era Emma.

«La colazione è servita, Vostre Altezze Reali» fece David, posando il vassoio con le tazze sul tavolino e mimando un inchino.

«Molto simpatico» fece Snow, pur sorridendo divertita.

«Pessima postura» commentò Regina, imponendosi di cancellare dalla mente le parole di Snow. E tuttavia non poté impedirsi di guardare Emma. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, entrambe accennarono un sorriso. Non andava bene e le cose si stavano rivelando più complesse del previsto, ma entrambe seppero, da ciò che lessero negli occhi dell’altra, che, qualunque cosa fosse loro successa, sarebbero sempre state nella vita dell’altra.

E questo bastò a confortarle.


	22. - 22 -

****

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

\- Mariah Carey, _All I want for Christmas is you_

Fecero colazione intorno al basso tavolino del salotto, con Henry e David che divorarono quasi tutti i pancake con buona pace di Regina, che temeva che il figlio avrebbe sofferto di mal di pancia ancor prima di pranzo. Il sindaco si limitò a una tazza di caffè, nero e bollente, e non poté non notare che Emma mangiò molto meno del solito, giusto un paio di pancake.

Poi, Henry fece la spola tra il loro albero improvvisato, sotto il quale avevano sistemato i regali che avevano portato da Storybrooke, e il tavolino, così che ognuno avesse i propri pacchetti. La maggior parte, in ogni caso, erano proprio di Henry. Il ragazzino ricevette un pigiama dalla trama tartan, un diario per l’anno nuovo, un calendario da muro, dei calzini fatti a mano, dei dolci e ben tre nuovi videogiochi, tutti differenti, perché Henry si era premurato di fare una richiesta diversa ai nonni, e a ciascuna delle sue mamme.

Il ragazzino se l’era giocata semplice, quel Natale, e aveva preparato una busta per ciascuno con dei _buoni abbraccio_ da spendere nel corso di 12 mesi, con la clausola che suddetti abbracci non erano cumulabili né potevano essere richiesti in luoghi pubblici o di fronte ad estranei. Alla sua età, Henry non poteva certo rischiare che la sua famiglia lo mettesse in imbarazzo di fronte a Grace, la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto. E già tenere un basso profilo, con la famiglia che si ritrovata, non era facile.

David e Snow rimasero particolarmente colpiti quando scartarono il regalo di Regina, una bottiglia di vino proveniente dalla Foresta Incantata, dagli scaffali migliori della cantina reale. Evidentemente il sindaco si era preoccupata di portare con sé altro, durante la maledizione, non solo la cripta in cui collezionava cuori.

«Potremo stapparla oggi» suggerì Snow, gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione. La Foresta Incantata, d’altronde, non aveva mai smesso di mancarle. «Per festeggiare il Natale».

«Posso provarlo anche io?» domandò Henry, speranzoso, guardando Regina.

Il sindaco lanciò uno sguardo a Emma, come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare ogni volta che Henry chiedeva il permesso per qualcosa, per sapere che cosa ne pensasse lo sceriffo. Emma si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire _perché no?_

Regina tornò a guardare Henry. «Ma solo un sorso, d’accordo?»

Henry annuì, entusiasta.

Ai suoi genitori, Emma regalò invece degli orribili maglioni natalizi, abbinati, che Snow e David, invece, apprezzarono sinceramente. Tanto Emma quanto Regina finsero di trovarli davvero meravigliosi quando i due li indossarono, mentre Henry commentò che sarebbero stati ancora più belli se solo avessero avuto anche le lucine. Con orrore, Regina si rese conto che suo figlio era sincero.

Fu il turno di Emma di aprire il regalo dei suoi genitori, una bellissima parure di gioielli, in argento e brillanti, realizzata a mano dai nani e incantata dalle fate perché non perdesse la brillantezza nel tempo. Emma si chiese quando mai avrebbe avuto l’occasione di indossarli, ma ne fu ugualmente commossa. Nessuno le aveva mai fatto un regalo tanto prezioso.

Ma poi Emma scartò il regalo di Regina e le mani le tremarono. Era un album di fotografie, in copertina il nome di Henry. Emma lo aprì. Le foto di suo figlio erano state ordinate in ordine cronologico e, per ciascuna, Regina aveva riportato la data e aggiunto una breve didascalia a mano. Henry si sporse per vedere meglio, diventando rosso quando vide una propria foto all’età di un anno mentre sguazzava – con il sederino in vista – nella vasca da bagno di casa, sorridente. Parlando di cose imbarazzanti, quell’album non doveva assolutamente essere visto da altri al di fuori di quella stanza.

«Regina…» fece Emma, la voce tremante. «Grazie, è… bellissimo».

Regina irrigidì la schiena, pur sorridendo a Emma con calore. «Non è niente, ho solo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere sapere qualcosa di Henry. Di quando era piccolo».

Emma annuì, gli occhi umidi.

«Ora apri i tuoi, mamma!» urlò Henry, rivolto a Regina. «Manchi solo tu!»

Da Snow e David, Regina ricevette una stilografica. Un regalo impersonale, ma che Regina apprezzò in ogni caso. D’altronde era sicura non ci fosse una lista di idee regalo per qualcuno che ha provato ripetutamente ad ucciderti e ora sta crescendo tuo nipote.

Il regalo di Emma, invece, fu tutta un’altra storia. Era una scatolina quadrata, non più grande di un libro, nera, chiusa con un nastro d’argento. Regina sciolse il nastro e sollevò il coperchio. Conteneva un paio di guanti da equitazione. Quando il sindaco li tolse dalla scatola, si accorse che c’era anche un bigliettino. Lo lesse. Era un abbonamento annuale per accedere al maneggio di Storybrooke, per due persone.

Emma, rossa in viso, si schiarì la voce, imbarazzata. «Ho pensato che magari… Sì, ho pensato che magari potevi andarci con Henry o-»

Il ragazzino fece una smorfia. «Non sono più un bambino. Può andarci con te, al massimo!» esclamò. E, nel dirlo, non pensò nemmeno a quello che stava suggerendo, ma poi Henry si complimentò tra sé e sé per la bella risposta. Sì, nel caso improbabile in cui l’Operazione Vischio, il nome in codice che aveva dato al piano che aveva formulato in fretta e furia quella mattina, non avesse funzionato, l’Operazione Cavallo Bianco poteva essere un ottimo piano di riserva.

«Ma io non so cavalcare» protestò Emma. «Non che non mi piacerebbe imparare, ma-»

«Oh, Regina è un’ottima cavallerizza» fece David, sovrappensiero. «Sono sicuro potrebbe farti da insegnante- _ah_!» aggiunse poi, quando venne raggiunto dal calcio che Snow gli sferrò. La donna sorrise nervosamente a Emma e Regina. Lo sceriffo era paonazza, mentre il sindaco non tradiva alcuna emozione se non per il modo in cui torturava l’angolo del biglietto di Emma.

«Perché no?» disse infine Regina. «Mi piacerebbe insegnarti ad andare a cavallo».

E Emma notò che l’angolo della bocca di Regina non si mosse.

*

Emma si era offerta di aiutare in cucina solo perché credeva che Snow avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che sbucciasse le patate o che qualcuno tenesse d’occhio la rosolatura della carne per David. Ma Emma non aveva fatto i conti con suo figlio.

E suo figlio aveva ovviamente in mente qualcosa. Lo sceriffo aveva avuto questo piccolo sospetto fin dall’inizio, ma poi non vi aveva più badato. Un po’ perché Henry sembrava aver abbandonato, almeno in parte, i propri propositi, e un po’ perché… _beh_ , perché Emma in quei giorni era stata molto distratta da Regina. 

Ma Henry sembra deciso a portare a compimento quello che aveva iniziato. Qualsiasi cosa fosse. Perciò, quando Emma chiese, innocentemente, se qualcuno avesse bisogno di una mano in cucina e Henry rispose che sì, certo, Regina aveva bisogno di una mano, suscitando una reazione sorpresa e sbigottita al tempo stesso da parte di Regina stessa, lo sceriffo ebbe l’assoluta certezza che il ragazzino stava tramando qualcosa.

Snow e David si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso.

«Tesoro, di cosa-» iniziò il sindaco.

«L’altra sera hai promesso di preparare la torta di mele, non ricordi?»

«Sì, ma-»

«E quale occasione migliore se non il giorno di Natale?»

«D’accordo, ma-»

«E io ed Emma ti aiuteremo! Mi sembra il minimo, visto che siamo stati noi a chiederti di farla».

«Questo è vero, ma-» provò a inserirsi Emma, ma Henry non aveva alcuna intenzione di demordere.

«A meno che non ci sia una qualche ragione per cui non puoi aiutare la mamma a preparare la torta… Qualcosa che non mi avete detto… O che non mi volete dire…» aggiunse, spostando lo sguardo dall’una all’altra.

Né Emma né Regina risposero, limitandosi a guardarsi tra loro.

«Ricordi-» iniziò Emma, la voce acuta. Si schiarì la gola, riprovò. «Ricordi la ricetta a memoria, Regina?»

Regina annuì. «Sì, certo. Non ci vorrà molto» rispose, affrettandosi vero la cucina, seguita a ruota da una preoccupata Emma e da un trionfante Henry.

«Cosa è appena successo?» domandò David a Snow.

«Tuo nipote è successo, ecco cosa» rispose Snow, accigliata. «E tutto questo può finire solo in due modi, David. Molto male o molto bene».


	23. - 23 -

_Fa la la, la la la,_

_Sing we joyous all together, oh_

_\- Deck the halls_

Regina provò a protestare, dicendo di non aver bisogno di aiuto in cucina, ma Henry non volle sentire ragioni. Anzi, entusiasta di trascorre un po’ di tempo con entrambe le sue madri, aveva persino messo una playlist natalizia dal suo cellulare, che sembrava contenere solo canzoni smielate e romantiche. Il che non fece altro se non insospettire Emma ancora di più.

Poi, Henry andò a lavarsi le mani e lo sceriffo ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a Regina. «Stai bene?» le sussurrò.

«Sì, certo» rispose il sindaco, tesa. «Perché?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Sembrava che tu e Mary Margaret stesse parlando di qualcosa di importante, quando vi abbiamo interrotto per la colazione».

Regina si rilassò. «Oh, sì, ma nulla di preoccupante» disse. E l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò appena, suscitando una punta di frustrazione nel sindaco.

Emma, più divertita che irritata, incrociò le braccia al petto. «Vuoi riprovarci?»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non poté rispondere perché venne interrotta dal ritorno di Henry, che le guardò circospetto.

«State litigando?» domandò.

«No» risposero all’unisono Emma e Regina, entrambe sospirando.

«Bene» fece Henry. «Allora, cosa devo fare?»

«Tu e Emma tagliate le mele» disse Regina, recuperando da un pensile un tagliere di legno, mentre i coltelli li prese da un cassetto, che chiuse con un colpo d’anca. Emma distolse lo sguardo. Quei pantaloni stavano davvero bene, al sindaco, secondo il modesto e attento parere di Emma. E quell’impresa culinaria partiva male, molto male.

«Ma come le devo tagliare?» domandò Emma, confusa, prendendo in mano una mela e osservandola con interesse.

«Con il coltello» rispose Henry, sogghignando.

Emma fece una linguaccia. «Non sei simpatico come credi, lo sai?»

«Eppure la mamma ha riso» fece Henry.

«Non è vero!» protestò Emma, per poi voltarsi verso Regina. «Hai riso?» le chiese in un sussurro.

«No, no» rispose Regina, nello stesso tono. Ma l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò e Emma osservò il sindaco, scandalizzata. Regina la ignorò, aprì il frigorifero e prese le uova. «Tu sai come si fa, Henry. Insegnalo a Emma. E non ti tagliare, tesoro».

«No» risposero Henry e Emma all’unisono. Henry si morse l’interno della guancia per non ridere della velocità con cui Emma arrossì, mentre Regina fece finta di nulla. «Io preparo l’impasto» si limitò a dire il sindaco.

Si sistemarono tutti e tre intorno allo stesso tavolo. Lo chalet non era poi tanto grande e la cucina lo era ancora meno. Henry si trovava tra Emma e Regina, in ginocchio su una sedia, ma nessuno prestò davvero attenzione al compito che avrebbe dovuto svolgere. Henry, infatti, teneva d’occhio le sue mamme, che si lanciavano sguardi di sottecchi credendo che nessuno le avrebbe notate. Regina, poi, non notò nemmeno quanto male fossero tagliate le mele di Emma, né Emma si accorse di quanto le stesse tagliando male.

Henry iniziò a canticchiare, divertito. « _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_ ».

« _Oh what fun, it is to ride_ » fece Emma, in tono serio.

« _In a one horse open sleigh_ » cantarono poi insieme, Emma e Henry.

Regina li guardò, stupita che Emma cantasse.

«Anche tu, mamma» disse poi Henry.

Regina scosse la testa. «No, devo-»

«Non puoi rifiutarti!» insistette Henry, mentre _Jingle Bells_ scemava e iniziava una nuova canzone. «E non con _Deck the halls_! Tu adori questa canzone!»

«Davvero?» domandò Emma, incuriosita.

« _Fa la la la la, la la la la_ » cantò Henry.

«Sì, ma-»

«Dai, mamma» fece Henry, con sguardo speranzoso, rivolto a Regina.

Il sindaco sospirò. « _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_ » canticchiò, a mezza voce.

« _Fa la la la la, la la la la_ » fecero Emma e Henry, con molto più entusiasmo di Regina, quasi urlando.

« _'Tis the season to be jolly_ » continuò Regina, arrossendo e indicando con il mento agli altri due di riprendere a tagliare le mele, cosa che Henry e Emma fecero, diligentemente.

Cantarono quasi tutta la canzone, con allegria crescente – Emma che non guardava più nemmeno le mele che stava tagliando, incantata dal sorriso di Regina, dicendosi che, in fondo, anche se non poteva stare con Regina _in quel senso_ , ci sarebbero stati molti altri natali come quello e, con un po’ di fortuna, sarebbe bastato, quando lo sceriffo urlò, sorpresa, per il dolore.

Forse avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione alle mele, visto che aveva finito con il tagliarsi il dito.

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, superando la sedia di Henry per prendere la mano di Emma tra le proprie. «Vai a prendere dei cerotti, tesoro, sono nel bagno di sopra. E il disinfettante!» aggiunse poi il sindaco, rivolgendosi al figlio.

Henry annuì e corse fuori dalla stanza.

Onestamente? Non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto che Emma si fosse tagliata un dito. Punto primo, era un disastro annunciato; secondo, il modo in cui Regina si era preoccupata per lei rivelava fin troppo dei sentimenti del sindaco nei confronti dello sceriffo; e, terzo, Emma sarebbe sopravvissuta senza tanti problemi.

Ammesso che Regina non l’avesse fatta fuori per non aver prestato abbastanza attenzione.

*

«Sei un’idiota!» esclamò Regina, costringendo Emma a mettere il dito sotto l’acqua corrente, dopo averla trascinata fino al lavandino del bagno accanto alla cucina.

«Ahi, brucia!» protestò Emma.

Regina non rispose, si limitò a sollevare lo sguardo su Emma.

Entrambe rimasero immobili, a guardarsi, l’acqua che scorreva sulle loro mani, lavando il sangue dal taglio.

«Non sembra tanto profondo» bisbigliò Regina, senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Emma.

«No» concordò Emma, con un filo di voce.

«Ecco i cerotti!» disse Henry, entrando nel bagno con la scatola di cerotti, facendo sobbalzare le sue madri.

Quella cosa di comportarsi normalmente e fingere che non fosse successo nulla? Non stava funzionando come avrebbe dovuto. Affatto.


	24. - 24 -

_A little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay_

_\- Shake up Christmas,_ Train

Regina decise di finire di preparare la torta da sola e bandì Emma dalla cucina _ad interim_ , così lo sceriffo ne approfittò per fare quello che sapeva fare meglio: torchiare i criminali.

Emma trascinò Henry fuori, con la scusa di fare una battaglia a palle di neve, fin sul retro dello chalet.

«Allora, ragazzino, non prendiamoci in giro» esordì lo sceriffo, le mani piantate sui fianchi. «Che cosa stai combinando?»

«Niente» fece Henry, con espressione innocente.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non fare quella faccia, funziona solo con tua madre. L’altra tua madre. Non con me. Sputa il rospo».

Henry incrociò le braccia al petto, contrariato. Stirava le labbra nell’esatto, identico modo in cui le stirava Regina quando le cose non andavano come avrebbe voluto lei.

«Allora?» lo incitò Emma.

«Non sto combinando niente» fece infine Henry.

«Stai mentendo».

«Non è vero! Usa il tuo superpotere!»

«Cosa stai combinando?»

«Io non sto combinando niente. State facendo tutto voi».

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?!» fece Emma, presa in contropiede. D’accordo, Henry, tecnicamente, non aveva mentito. Ma era anche fin troppo bravo ad affidarsi al solo senso letterale delle parole.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Ci stavamo divertendo, prima, no? Tu, io e la mamma. Prima di…» fece il ragazzino, indicando la mano di Emma.

«Sì» ammise lo sceriffo, circospetta. «E allora?»

« _E allora_?» disse Henry, facendole il verso.

«Ehi!»

«Dai, come sarebbe a dire _e allora?_ E allora non sarebbe bello se fosse sempre così?»

«Sì, ma-»

« _Blah blah blah_ » fece Henry, interrompendola, e d’accordo, quello lo aveva sicuramente imparato da Emma e non da Regina, ma questo non significava certo che lo sceriffo non potesse esserne infastidita. «E allora vedi di fare per te quello che hai fatto per tutti gli altri, Emma. Trova il tuo Lieto Fine!»

Lo sceriffo aprì la bocca, costernata, poi la richiuse. La riaprì di nuovo, la richiuse.

Quanto e cosa sapeva, esattamente, quel ragazzino?

«Henry, non so cosa tu creda di aver visto, ma-»

«Evita, Emma» rispose Henry. «Non capisco quale sia il vostro problema!»

«Henry, sono cose da grandi, non puoi ancora capire-»

«Sarà, ma a me sembra che nemmeno voi capiate» disse il ragazzino, ora visibilmente alterato. Emma avrebbe disperatamente voluto che ci fosse anche Regina, lì con loro. Era molto più brava di lei a capire che cosa passasse davvero nella testa di Henry e a dire le cose giuste al momento giusto. Era chiaro che Henry sospettasse o sapesse che qualcosa, tra Emma e Regina, doveva pur essere successo e lo sceriffo si trovava in difficoltà. Doveva essere sincera? E se sì, quanto? O avrebbe dovuto dire a Henry di chiedere a Regina? O che ne avrebbero parlato insieme, ma non oggi, non a Natale? Oppure poteva negare tutto quanto? Chiudere quel discorso prima ancora che venisse aperto?

Lo sceriffo prese un respiro profondo, si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Mentire era escluso, Henry non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. E, allo stesso modo, anche la pura e semplice verità era esclusa: dire al proprio figlio preadolescente di aver pomiciato con l’altra sua madre e che quella era stata la notte più bella mai vissuta non sembrava una mossa astuta, ad Emma. Senza contare che Regina non avrebbe gradito, affatto.

Rimaneva solo una tortuosa e insidiosa via di mezzo con cui dire tutto, senza dire niente. E dove era Regina quando aveva bisogno di lei? Emma era una frana, in queste sottigliezze, dannazione!

Infine, lo sceriffo prese coraggio, si schiarì la voce.

«Ragazzino, ascoltami, quello che c’è tra me e tua madre – o che non c’è, ecco… in qualsiasi modo stiano le cose tra di noi, Henry, ti prometto, anzi, ti promettiamo, che non interferiranno mai con il bene che ti vogliamo e con-»

«Lo so» disse Henry, un’espressione scontrosa in viso. «Ma allora perché non ci provate?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, sconsolata. «Non lo so, perché-»

«Avete paura che i nonni si arrabbino?» domandò Henry.

«No, non più».

«E allora perché? Ai nonni sta bene, a me sta bene!»

«Perché… Perché stiamo bene, ora. E non vogliamo rischiare di… di… E se poi non va e tu… E…»

«Avete promesso, no? Che non ci andrò di mezzo io» le ricordò Henry. «E smettetela di usarmi come scusa, non è una cosa gentile da fare».

«Non ti stiamo usando come scusa!» protestò Emma, indignata.

«Come volete» fece Henry, abbattuto, dando poi le spalle a Emma per dirigersi verso l’entrata dello chalet.

«Henry, aspetta!»

Henry si fermò e Emma lo raggiunse. «Ragazzino-»

«Se non volete darvi una possibilità solo perché ve la fate addosso, allora d’accordo. Lo trovo ridicolo, ma me lo farò andare bene. Ma non usate _me_ come scusa. Perché l’unica cosa che non mi piace è proprio questa, che non ci proviate nemmeno. La mamma non ha mai rinunciato a qualcosa solo perché è difficile e tu parli sempre di credere in sé stessi e realizzare il proprio destino e tutte quelle belle cose, ma poi?» domandò Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle. «E saranno anche cose da grandi, ma a me sembra di capirne più di voi».

«Glielo hai detto?» disse Regina, facendo sobbalzare sia Henry che Emma. Nessuno dei due si era accorto del sindaco, che li aveva raggiunti da qualche secondo, avendo finito di preparare la torta di mele e volendo passare un po’ di tempo con loro. Credeva di trovarli infreddoliti, nel bel mezzo di una ridicola battaglia a palle di neve, invece le loro voci alterate raccontavano una storia ben diversa. 

«No!» esclamò immediatamente Emma, terrorizzata.

«Me ne sono accorto da solo» confessò Henry, abbassando lo sguardo.

Regina sospirò profondamente. «Tesoro, non-»

«Lo so, Emma me lo ha già detto» disse Henry, ma aveva perso la scontrosità di poco prima e sembrava molto più piccolo di quanto in realtà non fosse. «Ma vorrei solo… Vorrei solo tu e Emma felici. E anche io…»

«Ma noi siamo felici, Henry» disse Regina, avvicinandosi a Henry per accarezzargli il viso. Gli occhi del ragazzino si inumidirono.

«Lo so» disse Henry, «ma intendo… felici _davvero_. Potete almeno riparlarne? Quando torniamo a Storybrooke?»

Emma e Regina si guardarono, si strinsero nelle spalle. «D’accordo» rispose Emma infine. Regina annuì.

Henry sorrise appena, anche se sentì dentro di sé una nuova speranza riaffiorare con forza. Ovviamente, non aveva mentito, pensava davvero tutto quello che aveva detto a Emma e a Regina. Ma pensava anche che lui era il figlio della Regina Cattiva e della Salvatrice, il che risultava in una capacità di perseverare nei propri obiettivi senza pari.

Perciò, Henry allargò le braccia, in modo da stringere a sé – e tra loro – sia Emma che Regina, strette strette. Un abbraccio di riconciliazione, certo. Ma non solo. Dopo pochi istanti, Henry si sciolse dall’abbraccio, sorrise alle sue madri e disse che aveva freddo, così rientrò nello chalet, il più velocemente possibile, lasciando le sue madri in mezzo alla neve, abbastanza vicine l’una all’altra da far loro battere il cuore senza controllo.

Henry Mills aveva un’operazione da portare a termine quel Natale, e nulla, nemmeno la Regina Cattiva né la Salvatrice, sarebbe riuscito ad ostacolarlo.


	25. - 25 -

_And ya know what I mean_

_I see your smilin' face_

_Like I never seen before_

_\- What Christmas means to me_

Emma si schiarì la voce, infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca per impedirsi di gettarle intorno al collo di Regina e baciarla.

«Hai anche tu la netta sensazione di essere appena stata manipolata dal tuo stesso figlio?» domandò lo sceriffo, fingendo un tono casuale.

«Molto netta» rispose Regina, ma a Emma non sembrò tanto irritata quanto avrebbe dovuto. La guardò sorpresa. «Ne sei orgogliosa!» esclamò poi.

Regina scosse la testa. «No, certo che no!» rispose, ma l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò appena. Emma sogghignò.

«Cosa ti ha detto Henry?» domandò però Regina, preoccupata.

«Parafrasando? Che siamo una più idiota dell’altra».

«Mio figlio non direbbe mai una cosa del genere».

«Ma non avrebbe tutti i torti» rispose Emma.

Regina le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. «Di cosa stai parlando?».

«Beh…» iniziò Emma, poi esitò. Con lo sguardo, il sindaco la incitò a continuare. «Ecco, sì, Snow ha detto che non sarebbe poi così tragico se tu ed io… Sì, insomma, hai capito, no?»

«L’ha detto anche a me» rispose Regina, puntando lo sguardo a terra.

«Davvero?»

«Davvero».

«E Henry sa qualcosa. Non so cosa. Insomma, dice che gli sta bene, che abbiamo promesso che non lo metteremo in mezzo e-»

« _Abbiamo_ promesso?»

«Ho promesso al posto tuo» confessò Emma, con una smorfia.

«Emma!»

«Ero nel panico!» si giustificò lo sceriffo. «Credevo che sarei stata io a fargli il quarto grado, ma quel ragazzino mi ha fregata».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ma il punto è che… Così… Voglio dire, tutte quelle cose che ci siamo dette… _Puff»_ aggiunse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina scosse la testa. « _Puff_? Henry può anche credere che gli stia bene, ma non è così! Lo dice solo perché pensa che finirà bene!»

«E tu sei certa che finirà male?»

«No, ma-»

«Mi hai lasciata vincere a carte?» domandò Emma, a bruciapelo.

«Cosa?» chiese Regina, anche se in realtà aveva capito benissimo. Solo, non voleva rispondere.

«L’altro giorno, quando stavamo giocando a carte, solo tu ed io. Ricordi?»

«Sì» rispose Regina, esitante.

«Mi hai fatta vincere».

«Fortuna» rispose il sindaco. E l’angolo destro della sua bocca non si mosse. Perché era, in parte, vero. Ad Emma era toccata in sorte una buona mano.

Lo sceriffo la fissò per qualche istante. «Regina, è stata _solo_ fortuna?»

Regina prese un respiro profondo, si strinse nelle spalle. «È solo un gioco» disse.

«E tu sei solo incredibilmente competitiva» le fece notare Emma. «Mi hai lasciata vincere?»

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Forse» ammise, con un filo di voce.

«Regina» fece Emma, in tono serio.

Il sindaco stirò le labbra, incrociò le braccia al petto. «Sì» concesse infine. «Certo che sì, io non perdo mai».

Emma sorrise, Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non dovresti esserne felice. Vuol dire che non avresti vinto, se io-»

«Vuol dire che ti importa di più vedermi felice che vincere» la interruppe Emma.

Regina la fissò. «Lo sai, odio davvero il fatto di non poterti mentire».

«Per favore. Tu e i tuoi giri di parole, chissà su quante cose mi stai fregando».

Il sindaco evitò accuratamente di commentare a riguardo. «Ma questo non risolve niente, Emma. C’è comunque la possibilità che questa storia finisca… _male_ ».

«Ma c’è anche la possibilità che questa storia finisca _bene_. E… ha senso. Tu ed io abbiamo senso! Pensaci! Tu hai lanciato la Maledizione per trovare il tuo lieto fine, giusto?»

Regina annuì.

«E io sono la Salvatrice! Non che la cosa mi sia mai piaciuta fino in fondo, ma non ho scelta, il mio compito è restituire a tutti il lieto fine che si meritano e… E se io fossi il tuo, Regina? Insomma, sono la figlia di Snow! È esattamente il tipo di ironia che piace al destino. Senza contare che non ho nessun dubbio sul fatto che tu sia il mio, Regina. Nessuno. Tu ed Henry. E ho fatto tanti errori, nella mia vita, ma non quel bacio. E non… non questo, non noi» disse Emma. «E baciarti e poi convincermi che non potrò mai più baciarti per il resto della mia vita, Regina, è una delle cose più difficili che abbia mai dovuto fare. E ho ucciso un drago, combattuto un orco e navigato fino a Neverland! Se hai bisogno di tempo per pensarci, se vuoi andare con calma, se-»

Emma chiuse la bocca all’improvviso, non appena le mani di Regina si posarono sul suo viso, delicatamente. Il sindaco aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Credi davvero che io sia il tuo lieto fine?»

«Regina, tu sei il mio _lieto qualsiasi cosa_ » rispose Emma, senza esitazioni, strappando una risata a Regina.

Poi, il sindaco annuì, cinse il collo di Emma con le braccia e la strinse a sé. Emma ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendo l’altra intorno ai fianchi. Inspirò a fondo il profumo di Regina. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, poi Regina si scostò appena, per guardare Emma negli occhi.

«Potremmo uscire a cena, quando torniamo a Storybrooke» suggerì poi, in sussurro. «E magari tenere un basso profilo, per un po’..? Per Henry e-»

Emma annuì.

Poi, qualcuno, sopra di loro, si schiarì la voce.

Emma e Regina alzarono gli occhi verso il balcone del secondo piano dello chalet.

«State litigando?» domandò Henry, ma sorrideva.

«No!» risposero Emma e Regina, in coro. Si sciolsero dall’abbraccio, ma Emma continuò a tenere un braccio introno ai fianchi di Regina e il sindaco aveva una mano appoggiata sulla spalla dello sceriffo.

«Da quanto ci stai spiando?!» domandò Emma, scandalizzata.

«Non vi stavo spiando!» fece il ragazzino.

«Henry» lo richiamò Regina, severa.

«Poco» ammise infine Henry. «Ma non ho sentito niente, bisbigliavate!» aggiunse, in tono lamentoso.

«Henry, non è educato» disse Regina.

«Scusa, mamma» disse Henry. «Scusa, Emma».

«Henry, cosa ci fai qui? Cosa hai in man-» domandò Snow, spuntando in quel momento accanto al nipote. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, vide Emma e Regina. «Oh» disse soltanto.

«Ciao, mamma» fece Emma, imbarazzata.

«Snow, mi hai chiamato?» disse David, raggiungendo la moglie. «Oh» disse anche lui, quando si accorse di Emma e Regina sotto al balcone.

«Forse dovremmo rientrare» disse Regina, rivolta ad Emma. Lo sceriffo annuì ed entrambe mossero qualche passo verso l’ingresso.

«Henry, cosa stai facendo?» domandò David, attirando l’attenzione di Emma e Regina che si fermarono di nuovo, per alzare gli occhi sul balcone.

«Niente» fece Henry, che si era accucciato a terra e ora si rialzò.

Dal balcone, ora, pendeva un rametto di vischio. Proprio sopra le teste di Emma e Regina.

«Davvero, ragazzino?» domandò Emma, esasperata.

Regina era arrossita violentemente.

«È la tradizione» disse Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Emma guardò Regina, che si limitò a sorridere, divertita. Emma ne studiò il viso per qualche secondo.

«Vuoi farlo solo perché i miei genitori ci stanno guardando, non è vero?»

«È la tradizione» rispose Regina, innocentemente. «Posso?» aggiunse poi, abbassando per un secondo gli occhi sulle labbra di Emma.

«Tutto quello che vuoi» rispose Emma in un sussurro.

Regina si alzò appena sulla punta dei piedi e baciò Emma.

Sopra di loro, Snow coprì gli occhi di Henry con la mano e, se anche una parte del suo cuore si strinse, si scoprì immensamente felice per sua figlia. David le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le diede un bacio tra i capelli.

Dal cielo, leggeri fiocchi di neve presero a cadere su di loro.

Emma ne sentì uno posarsi proprio sulla punta del suo naso.

E sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smettere di baciare Regina, ma in cuor suo proprio non ci riusciva. _È la tradizione._ Così, continuò a baciarla, anche quando sentì Snow trascinare Henry e David di nuovo nello chalet.

Rimasero sole, lei e Regina, sotto la neve.

Infine, si separarono, la fronte appoggiata l’una all’altra.

Sorridevano.

«Buon Natale, Emma».

«Buon Natale, Regina».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale, Swen <3   
> E così abbiamo finito anche questo calendario dell’Avvento.   
> Vi ringrazio infinitamente per il sostegno e i commenti e le recensioni (social compresi) <3 E spero che oggi sia, nonostante tutto, una bella giornata <3   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
